Safety and Peace
by Black-Dragon Fantasy
Summary: AC1. Malik used to have an arm, a brother...and trust in Altair. Altair will have to work to regain it back. Eventual Alt/Mal. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**_Safety and Peace_**

Malik lay on the bed, staring at the window. It was all over. His life would never be the same. His brother was gone, his arm was gone, even his identity as an assassin was stripped from him. However, worst of all was that his best friend was to blame for his suffering. Altair, the man he trusted the most. He no longer knew what hurt more, his stump of an arm, or his shattered heart.

Altair, on the other hand, was hurt for another reason. Stripped off his title, his respect, he was nothing but a novice, now. Novices looked up to him! Not the other way around. He only had a hidden blade to his name.

"Altair! It is good to see you are awake," Rauf said. "I assume you've seen Malik?"

Altair furrowed his brow, "For what would I need to see him?"

"You don't remember? About his...arm?" Rauf said.

Altair was silent, "I – remember. Where is he now? How is he?"

Rauf tried to smile, "Weak. But recovering…Slowly. One can hear him call for his brother in pained sleep."

Malik heard voices on the other side of the door. He didn't even turn to look. He longer cared if he lived or died. Altair entered the room, quietly. Malik lay bare from the waist up on the bed, his stump hanging over the edge of the bed, with fresh bandages, it seemed like. A blanket was pulled up to the middle of Malik's chest. He watched Malik knocking in and out of consciousness.

"Malik. You're alive," Altair said.

Malik clenched his teeth, eyes narrowed in pure rage.

"To be truthful," Altair sad, "I expected you to have bled to death-"

"I bet you would have enjoyed that. No witnesses to your numerous blasphemies against the Creed, and your failure to retrieve the ark," Malik snarled spitefully, trembling with badly restrained anger.

Altair raised a brow, "You misunderstand, brother. Your wounds were bad. I expected worse. It is good that you are _not_ dead."

"What exactly is so good about me being alive? I'm stripped of my rank, my brother _and_ my arm because of you! You are _not_ my brother!" Malik yelled, turning to face Altair with eyes full of pain and betrayal.

Altair stepped back, eyes flying to his feet. "You are not the only one to suffer. My rank…My respect…They have been taken from me as well. Be thankful," Altair growled, "you _had_ family."

"Yes, _had_. My brother trusted you. _I_ trusted you! Why don't you at least save me from my future suffering and just kill me!" Malik cries. Angry tears filled his eyes as he started coughing hard from the stress he was being put through.

Altair set his mouth in a thin line, and turned to leave, "You forget one of our tenants, brother. _'Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent'_."

Malik coughed up blood, letting out a choked sob as he reached around with his only hand for a knife he had hidden under his pillow.

"I hope you will come to value your-" Altair said.

Malik grabbed the knife and pulled it out, moving to slit his own throat.

"Malik!" Altair shouted, diving for Malik's hand. "Are you insane?"

"Let me go," Malik sobs, thrashing weakly to get away from Altair.

Altair squeezes Malik's hand until the other man can do nothing but drop the knife. Pressing Malik's hand down on his pillow, Altair glared at him.

"I will ask one more time, Al-Sayf, what are you doing?"

"I want to die...I have nothing left...Nothing…" Malik whispers, going limp and coughing quietly.

Altair stepped away from him, sitting heavily on the nearest chair.

"Fine," Altair said evenly. "If you want to kill yourself, I won't stop you."

Altair picked up the knife, turning it in his hand, then pointed the hilt toward Malik.

"You are the one who swore to never die to that brother of yours. You may not remember that far back, but I do."

Malik slowly grabbed the hilt of the blade, staring at his reflection.

"To think," Altair said, "you would disgrace his memory like this."

Malik continued to stare before hearing a small noise. The window slowly opened and a templar soldier slips inside.

"Malik? Are you listening?" Altair said.

Malik suddenly threw the knife, hitting the Templar right between the eyes. The Templar slumped to the floor, his sword slipping from his hand.

"We're under attack – you must go...Brother…" Malik said quietly, looking towards Altair.

Altair clasped Malik's hand one last time. "Safety and peace, brother"

Altair quickly made his way to the window, slipping through, and heading for Masyaf Castle.

"Yes, safety and peace..." Malik whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Dark**: This is another first for me. I have never done Assassin's Creed fics before...I hope I was able to capture the emotional turmoil that Malik must have experienced after losing so much of his life thanks to the person he considered a friend and comrade. I certainly tried my best ^_^

**Snow:** lol, I love writing jerks. Don't get me wrong, I love Altair. I wish I could have him. Damn you Malik. er. Maria. In AC1 Altair kind of had a habit of talking before thinking. Sooo I incorporated that into the story x3


	2. Chapter 2

Malik was tending to the wounds of an injured novice, looking very focused. He was slowly adjusting to his new life as a Bureau Leader though he missed being an Assassin. His missing arm was no longer a disability to him, however, for he was now considered the best healer and a master at throwing knives. In fact, his only problem seemed to be a certain Assassin by the name of Ibn-La'Ahad…

Speaking of Ibn-La'Ahad, Altair swung into the Bureau of Jerusalem. "Safety and Peace, Malik," Altair said, and then stopped, eyeing the novice. "More blocking, less taunting."

"I do not think you are the best person to give advice, Altair. What of your mission?" Malik asked coldly as he bandaged up the novice's leg and told him to rest for at least a day. "I thank you, brother Malik. Safety and peace, brother Altair" The novice said meekly, slowly making his way to a nearby bed.

"Finished," Altair said, dropping a bloodied feather to the bureau desk. Altair propped himself up against a nearby wall, watching Malik help the novice to the bed. "It would seem you finally have interesting days, Malik."

"Do you not have better things to do than to pester me, Altair?" Malik growled, and glared at him. The novice stared at them with a frown before closing his eyes to get much needed rest.

Altair tilted his head away, making an inaudible noise beneath his breath. "Al Mualim will not be expecting me for some days. He had this strange notion this mission would take long. It took no more than two days at best."

"I'm bored." Altair said.

"Pity" Malik muttered, walking to his desk and sitting down. He started writing a letter quickly to Al Mualim about the injured novice and the success of Altair's mission.

Altair started walking around the bureau, an unimpressed look on his face. "Have you nothing but the books to keep you here, Malik? Pity should be on you, brother. Speaking of which how do you get into the bureau-"

Malik stood up quickly, his chair grating against the floor and interrupting him. Malik glared at Altair and walked to the opening on the ceiling. "Just because I only have one arm, it does not mean that I cannot climb just as well as you" Malik said angrily, jumping up and grabbing the ledge, pulling himself up quickly. "See? Now will you hold your wagging tongue?" Malik jumps down again and walks back to his desk. He was in a worse mood than usual.

Altair nodded, arms crossed, and then smirked. "You fell for that one, Malik. I thought you a smarter person, brother-"

"I am going to _stab_ you if you don't be _silent_!" Malik yelled, completely losing his temper and pulling out a knife.

Altair held up his hands in defense, eyes shifting to the giggling novice on the bed. He glared at him, quickly silencing the little assassin. "Being in here must have kept you very tense, brother," Altair mumbled.

"Actually, it was another brother that came in here before-" The novice started. "Quiet!" Malik told him quickly, not letting him finish. He was now trembling in rage.

Altair walked over to the little novice, "Don't fear Malik. Tell me, what were you saying? About the other brother?"

"He called brother Malik _'a useless cripple'_ before he left...He wanted a mission but Malik wouldn't give him one since he broke one of the tenets on his last mission" The novice said, still looking fearful and eying Malik's throwing knives. "I'm going for a walk" Malik growled, trying to leave.

Altair considered the little novice's words for a moment, watching Malik leave. "Thank you, younger brother." Altair said. He was already through the door frame before he could see the little novice's eyes fill with glee. Altair, THE Altair, had talked to him!

"Malik," Altair started, "Wait, brother."

"What?" Malik asked angrily as he stops walking but doesn't turn around.

"If I had offended you about your arm, I am sorry," Altair said. "I hadn't known-"

"He was right" Malik said softly, looking down at his feet.

"Right?" Altair repeated, startled. "Come now, Malik, surely you can't thi-"

"I can't deny it any longer, Altair..." Malik said, defeated as he clutches the stump of his missing arm.

"I suppose you are right then, Malik," Altair said. "It would do you no good to humour me in a free run race?"

"If you are chicken, brother, then I will understand."

"I know what you're trying to do, Altair but it is not going to work" Malik said quietly, shaking his head.

Altair growled under his breath, and then smirked. "Malik," He said. "You still have that prized dove of yours right? The one your brother nursed back to health, and gave you?"

"Yes...Why?" Malik asked slowly, not understanding as he turned to stare at Altair.

"It was the bird you kept in that frilly cage by your desk, yes?" Altair goaded on.

"Yes...And the cage is not 'frilly'...It is elaborate" Malik grumbled, still not understanding what Altair was getting to.

Altair quickly entered back into the main room. Malik could the desperate squawks of his prized dove, Vega. "B-Brother Malik!" The little novice yelped.

"What in the name of Allah are you doing to my bird!" Malik yelled angrily, unsheathing one of his throwing knives. He ran into the room, eyes narrowed with rage.

The little novice pointef desperately at Altair who is manhandling poor Vega. Vega's pink eyes were the size of dinner plates, as she squawked and thrashed as best she could in Altair's grip. "Oh, hello, Malik."

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, you son of a pig, if you do not put Vega _back_ where you found her, I am going to make you wish you were never born!" Malik said, seething with anger

Altair scoffed, tilting Vega around in his hand, as if inspecting artwork. "_You_? A _cripple_? You could never do such a thing!" Altair stuffed Vega into his robes, carefully to fold her wings gently against her body. Securing her so she can't fly out, or thrash and distract him, Altair made a break for the doorframe, maneuvering his way past Malik and heading to the top of the entrance of the Bureau.

Vega's squawking carried along the air as Altair jumps across the rooftops. "I can't hear you!" Altair taunts. "You're a cripple not an assassin!"

"I'm going to cripple _you_ if you don't bring back my bird!" Malik snarled from a few feet behind as a throwing knife whizz by his ear and buries into the roof of a house.

_'Shit,' _Altair thought._ 'He's getting more worked up about the bird than the cripple incident.'_

"You?" Altair taunted, feeling a little less smug, "You couldn't even prove yourself to that other assassin! You will always be a useless cripple!" Altair swung quickly down onto a lower rooftop, diving into an open window. He had discovered the little abandoned dwelling during his mission. Leaning against a wall, he stuffed his hand into his robes and stroked Vega. "Quiet, quiet, shhh," He huffed.

"Altair! Altair? Where the Hell-" Malik growled as he looked around, listening closely from nearby for Vega's squawking.

Vega squawked when Altair's hand came into view, about to start thrashing, until his fingers took contact with the spot only Malik knew right by her neck. It was a lucky guess on Altair's part. She cooed back at him as his calloused fingers calmed her. "Finicky bird," Altair growled.

"Got you," Malik said with a smirk, hearing his last comment as he jumped into the dwelling and stood between Altair and his only exit. "Now, I will only ask nicely once more...Give me back my bird" Malik said dangerously, twirling the knife in his hand.

Altair took Vega from his robes, the bird's body a white puff in his hands. Vega had nestled down in Altair's big hands, folded into herself as if nesting. "I think she is comfortable, brother."

Malik slowly relaxed when seeing this and let out a sigh. "Why did you steal Vega?" Malik asked quietly, sheathing the blade and walking to him. He started gently stroking Vega in her favorite spot, smiling slightly.

Altair's mouth twitched slightly, "To prove you wrong, brother. You _are_ a cripple. But you are still an assassin. Your actions just now proved it."

Malik mumbled something under his breath, looking away from Altair.

"What was that?" Altair said. "I couldn't hear you-"

"I said 'thank you'...I could have done without you stealing Vega but...I needed this. I needed to be reassured that I wasn't truly useless" Malik said quietly, blushing ever so slightly as he gently takes Vega from Altair, cradling Vega in his arms.

Altair crossed his arms, nodding smugly to himself. "Malik Al-Sayf, thanking me. I truly am a Master Assassin."

"_You_ are a novice, Altair Ibn-La-Ahad. So go back to the bureau and stay there until I give you a mission" Malik growled, glaring at him as he jumped back out and headed back.

Altair frowned, "There is no changing him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Snow:** I had waaay too much fun with Altair. he's a little out-of-character all things considering, but we generally just wanted a fun kind of thing =D

**Dark: **Whew, this one took us quite some time but I definitely enjoyed it. I like being Malik a little too much as well I think. I got really into it! Haha!


	3. Chapter 3

Malik stood at the top of the Assassin Bureau's Roof, Vega nestled against his chest. He had been restless these last couple days. He couldn't help looking at Vega in her "frilly" cage without thinking a little of himself. Malik faced the rising sun, its rays stretching over the city of Jerusalem. He stirred Vega gently, and tossed her up into the air, her white wings catching on the wind. He had made sure to keep her wings unclipped the last couple weeks, for this specific reason. She didn't need a cage to keep her back, and he, the Bureau.

Altair stirred, rising from out of bed. Aside from the Assassin's Bureau, The Assassin's Brotherhood also had small dwelling bases for their members to temporarily house. Rauf had told him sunrise in Jerusalem was a sight to behold, and he was curious as to whether or not the other assassin was right. Rising out of bed, Altair ascended to the roof of his dwelling. the dwelling was not far from the Bureau, about three or four roof-tops apart. It was then, when the a ray blinded him temporarily that he saw the familiar outline of a certain one-armed assassin and his bird that Altair became distracted.

Malik stares on as Vega soars above him, circling the Bureau a few times before flying off into the rising sun. "Safety and peace, Vega. May Allah guide you on your journey" Malik whispers, his heart aching with a mix of sorrow and joy. She was finally free.

Altair watched Vega flying off, and then turned back to his attention back to his fellow assassin. He watched Malik's bent form retreat back into the Bureau. Altair considered his options a moment, before stretching and taking off across the rooftops.

Malik entered the Bureau and sat back at his desk, looking at Vega's cage sadly.

"It would seem your Bureau has become that much more boring again, Brother," Altair' said, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Altair, I am not in the mood" Malik mutters, not even looking at him.

Altair walked towards Malik, fingers playing across the Dai's desk. "Not after releasing that prized hen of yours," Altair said.

"She was a _dove_, Altair. A _dove_. Does your stupidity know no bounds?" Malik growls, glaring at the offending hand on _his_ desk.

"The way she was so fat," Altair said, "She might as well have been a well-groomed hen."

"That's it! Do you want to fight me, Altair? If you do, just say _one more thing_ about Vega. Go on, speak!" Malik snarls as he stands up and glares at Altair.

Altair was silent a moment, watching anger play across Malik's eyes and face. "Malik, surely you can't deny the bird was fat-"

Malik's fist connects with Altair's cheek with startling force, his eyes burning with fury.

Altair fell backwards against a wall, hand flying to cup his chin. He looked at the one-armed Dai, breathing heavily. Altair rose, arms falling to his sides. "If letting the bird makes you so upset, why let her go?"

"Because she deserves to be free and because...Because _I_ also needed to let go...Every day I looked at that dove, I thought of my lost brother and I selfishly wished he could be here with me...Stuck on this Earth as if he was a caged bird. Now...Now, I realize that he is in a better place...When I let Vega go, I also let my brother go. Even an idiot like you must understand this" Malik whispers harshly, breathing heavily as well and staring at Altair. His eyes were watering but not a single tear was shed. He was far too proud but this weight was far too much for him to bear alone.

Altair looked away from Malik, pretending not to notice the tears that had built up in his fellow Assassin's eyes. Altair turned to leave, hand resting on the door frame. "I admire you, Malik," Altair said. "A weaker man would have broken by now. I have experienced neither of what you have; I applaud your courage and determination." Altair slipped out from view, leaving Malik to an empty Bureau again.

Malik watches him leave before collapsing into his chair, his entire body trembling. He breathes heavily and deeply, staring at the cage once more. After a few tense moments, he suddenly grabs the cage and throws it out of the Bureau with all his strength. Malik lets out a broken sob as he falls to his knees on the floor. "Brother..." Malik whispers as he lets his grief take him.


	4. Chapter 4

Malik was sitting at his desk, making a map silently. He knew Altair would come to him any second saying he was bored but unfortunately there were still no missions for him.

It would seem Altair dropped by to see Malik a lot lately. It couldn't be said whether it was truly because of Altair's boredom, or simply for the underlying reason of providing company, particulary obnoxious and bad company, to the Dai.  
>"Safety and Peace, Malik," Altair said.<p>

"You give me neither. What do you want, Altair?" Malik asks with an exasperated sigh as he continues making the map.

Altair sat himself down on a chair, frowning underneath his hood. "I'm bored-"

Suddenly, a novice's body drops from above with a thump, a knife in his back. "B-Brother...We...We were...Betrayed..." The novice forces out, coughing up blood as he tries to get to his feet. Malik curses and runs to the novice. "Do not move, Bassam! Who did this?" Malik asks quickly, cursing again when he realizes that the wounds were fatal and there was little he could do. He pulls Bassam into his lap, trying to do what he could for the young novice.

"Speak, Novice," Altair said. "Who did this? Tell me!"

Altair grabbed the novice's shoulders, shaking him back into consciousness. "Speak! Now!"

"Altair, enough! He is injured enough as it is!" Malik snarls, pushing him away.

"It was brother Hashim...He...He is going to tell De Sable...About the Bureau...Please...You must stop him!" Bassam says between ragged breaths, deathly pale as he looks at Altair desperately.

Altair growled furiously, jumping to his feet. Not bothering to listen to Malik's calls for him to wait, Altair raced out of the Bureau, and onto its rooftop. Activating his eagle vision, he looked out around the city, searching for some clue as to where the traitor was.

Malik watches Altair leave, cursing his rashness as he quickly tries to help Bassam.

Hashim was free-running across the rooftops, heading for an abandoned cathedral nearby.

"There you are," Altair growled, taking off after him. Altair dove from the roof of the Bureau, catching a ledge and swinging himself to the next roof. Sprinting across the rooftops, he could see the distance between him and Hashim growing smaller. He was lucky the other assassin hadn't heard him coming yet. Taking off across an adjacent rooftop, Altair made his move to cut off the traitor. Tackling the traitor to the rooftop, they fell through a weak roof of an vacant house.

Hashim grunts as he falls to the ground and he quickly kicks Altair off, trying to get away from him. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against Altair alone.

"Hello, Hashim," Altair growled. "It is good to see you, _brother_"

"Brother Altair...How good to see you...How is brother Bassam? Is he well?" Hashim asks mockingly, slowly backing away to a window. He needed to get to the cathedral and complete his mission.

"Quite well," Altair said coldly, "the knife you stuck in his back should have been assurance enough"

"It was, now I'm afraid I must go" Hashim says with a smirk as he jumps out the window and makes a run for the cathedral.

"You will not get away," Altair growled. Diving through the window after Hashim, Altair made a break after him. Pulling out his throwing knives, Altair steeled himself, catching Hashim squarely in his thigh. The other man yelled out in pain, doubling over mid-jump, tumbling off the roof. Hashim quickly grabbed onto the roof with one hand, the other gripping his thigh.

"Damn you, Altair!"

Hashim tries to climb back on the roof but two arrows suddenly bury themselves in his back. He coughs up blood and falls to the ground below. The innocent bystanders in the area scream and run for their lives when they see the bloodied body fall. "Altair, how good to see you again" Robert De Sable says with a smirk. He was on the roof of the cathedral before him, surrounded by three archers.

"Robert De Sable," Altair growled. "Are you the one behind this?" Altair takes a glance at the fallen assassin, his glare intensifying. "I would have expected no less from a Templar."

"Ah, and I suppose you Assassins are better. Hashim was an assassin and he betrayed you for a few gold coins...But enough of that! I did not come here to have a moral debate with you. I came to send you and the rest of the Assassins a message...Stay out of Templar affairs or else you will lose much more than two men," Robert says before reaching into his shirt and pulling out the lifeless body of Vega, the dove, and throwing it in front of Altair's feet, "and a dove".

Altair could only glare at the man. He didn't bother chasing after De Sable and instead reached for Vega's still form. Her white wings and feathers were flecked, stained with red, and her neck lay limp. Tucking the little bird within his robes as he had done when she was alive, and secretly when Malik left the Bureau to restock, he carried her back to the Assassin's Bureau.

Robert laughs as he watches Altair leave before leaving with his comrades.  
>Malik was kneeling before the body of Bassam, praying silently. His body was covered in a white cloth, ready for burial. However, Malik was not only praying for Bassam, he also prayed for Altair who had not yet returned.<p>

Altair dropped heavily into the Bureau, his hand resting within his robes, around Vega's body. "Malik," Altair said, "Hashim is dead. It was De Sable and his men."

"I suspected as much...Good work, Altair. Are you injured?" Malik asks solemnly, knowing their losses today were heavy.

"Not me," Altair said quietly. He slowly took out Vega's body, cupping it in both his hands. "I think you will need to say one more prayer."

"No...No, it cannot be...Not Vega..." Malik whispers in shock and horror, looking as if Altair had just kicked him in the stomach.

Altair knelt before Malik, holding out the body to him. "It is De Sable's doing, a warning to all Assassins. He means to destroy us slowly, if he must, to keep us from triumph." Altair let his hood hide his eyes, resting Vega's body on the fallen novice's body. "Safety and Peace, Vega."

"Rahmatullah 'Alayk..." Malik whispers quietly, his hand clenching into a fist. "He will pay for this...He will pay for all he has done" Malik says angrily, his heart broken.

Altair rested a hand to Malik's shoulder, looking at their fallen comrades. "Calm yourself, Malik," Altair said. "Compose yourself. He will pay, that I am sure. As long as we Assassins live." Altair rose, looking out at the two bodies. "We have other things to attend to, now, however. De Sable will have to wait."

"Help me with the bodies, Altair...There is a crypt nearby where we can bury them" Malik says quietly, no emotion clear in his voice as he gently picks up Vega with his one hand.

Altair took Vega's body gently in his hands, and put her within his robes. He took the novice's legs as Malik took his torso and they exited through a secret door in the Bureau towards the Jerusalem Assassin's Crypt.

Malik walked silently with Altair. Hatred, both for himself and De Sable, burned in his chest.

"I know what you are thinking," Altair said. "You did not kill the bird. De Sable did. You merely let it be what it is. A bird."

"I failed, Altair...I failed us all...As Dai, I should have seen Hashim's treachery...I should have...I could have-" Malik whispers as he clenches his teeth tightly, trying to fight off the guilt.

"Men are weak," Altair said, evenly. "Much like myself. How do you think you lost your arm? Because of my impulsiveness. Because I overestimated myself and De Sable. That is why we exist. Nothing is true," Altair said.

"Everything is permitted...I know this, Altair but it still does not ease the pain I feel inside" Malik says as they reach the chamber. Altair and Malik gently lay Bassam in an empty coffin.

"It never does," Altair said. "But it is our life. We must go on."

Malik was silent as he closes the coffin lid over Bassam, whispering a final prayer before walking to a small coffin, fit for messenger pigeons who die honorably. "How should I go on, Altair? How can I go on? A man can only take so much suffering..." Malik whispers, opening the small coffin.

Altair rested a hand to Malik's shoulders. "It is not for us to never fall, it is for us to rise every time we do." Altair said. "You have lost much already, yet here you stand. It is for you to continue, brother."

"I am not sure if I can" Malik whispers, gently taking Vega from him and wrapping her in a white cloth before setting her in the coffin gently. "I am not sure of anything anymore...I must finish my map" Malik says quietly, leaving the crypt and going back upstairs.

"You are sure of who are you, are you not?" Altair called after him. "If I am but the 'foolish novice Ibn-La'Ahad' as you speak then you must be 'Dai Malik Al-Sayf, admirable cripple,' to me," he said.

Malik does not respond, going to his desk and quickly scribbling two identical letters. "I have a mission for you, Altair."

Altair raised an eyebrow, "The last time I was here, you said there were no missions." He walked to Malik's desk, watching the Dai writing something he couldn't make out upside down.

"Now, there is one. Take these letters to the Rafiqs of Damascus and Acre. Return before the sun sets" Malik says emotionlessly as he seals the letters and gives them to Altair.

Altair tucked them into his robes. "Brother," Altair started. "What are you planning?"

"I plan nothing. Go. Safety and Peace" Malik says as he goes back to making the map, acting as though nothing had happened in the last few hours.

Altair hesitantly did as he was told, exiting the Bureau. "He is planning something," Altair growled. "But I don't know what."

Malik waits until Altair leaves before standing up and entering his room silently, eyes hollow and soulless.

Altair waited until Malik thought he was alone and then slipped into the Bureau, making sure he was as silent as a church mouse.

Malik sat on his bed and pulled a knife out from under the pillow, ready to start his nightly ritual earlier than usual.

"It would seem you have yet to give up that obsession you have with knives, brother," Altair said, coldly.

Malik jumps fearfully and turns to face Altair. "I thought I told you to-"

Altair smirked slightly, before scowling, "And you believed I would listen to you? When have I ever-"

"Of course. You never do listen. That fact has taken you very far, hasn't it? As Dai, I command you to leave my room and complete your mission, novice" Malik says quietly, knowing Altair would not listen.

Altair scowled, "As a _fellow assassin_ and your _friend_ and _comrade_ I refuse to. Is your sadness so great, Malik? Do you not believe there are those who suffer worse than you? Those who are poor and go hungry? orphaned? homeless? _oppressed_?"

"I'm not going to kill myself, fool. I learned that lesson. I do not deserve the peace of death. Now leave or I will continue in your presence" Malik says simply, madness stirring in his eyes.

"If you continue, then you will become an armless pity," Altair said. "I would like to see you able to climb out of the Bureau then. You will probably use your legs like a wild monkey."

"That is not very convincing, Altair" Malik says with a soft chuckle as he takes off his shirt, showing horrific self-inflicted scars. "You think pain will stop me? You think death will stop me? How foolish. This is your last chance. Go or stay. It makes no difference to me..."

Altair looked at the scars crisscrossing on Malik's body. Each one was a lighter tone than the Dai's skin. Walking towards the other man, Altair rested a hand to his shoulder before letting one finger trace on scar. "How did you get the ones back here? You only have one arm," he said.

"That one was from a mission...What are you doing?" Malik asks with a slight blush, shuddering at his touch.

"Trying to understand you," Altair said. "because I cannot fathom why you do this."

"You have not suffered as I have" Malik says simply, trying to move away.

Altair moved his fingers against the Dai's flesh again, finding a new scar. "But I have," He said. "My mother died in childbirth. My father allowed Templars to kill him in exchange for the life of a fellow assassin when i was a child. I have been alone ever since."

"Then I suppose you are stronger than I...You always have been..." Malik whispers, fighting a war with himself on whether to move away or move closer.

Altair's fingers were calloused, but skilled, working their ways from Malik's shoulder blades to the center of his back, and brushing against the other man's spine. "Nonsense," Altair growled, "You nearly took my head off the other day, when I accidentally spilled ink on your map."

"Only because you let me get near you..." Malik whispers, a soft moan slipping from his lips as his grip on the knife loosens.

Altair scoffed, hand flattening against Malik's back. "If you call half way across the Bureau 'near', then there was the time you nearly took of my head mid-run last week. Something about a misplaced letter in the delivery you gave me."

Malik's eyes were half-lidded and he merely nods at Altair, not responding for once.

Altair's hand descended down Malik's spine, fingers dancing along his skin. "You are lethal, Malik," Altair said. "To more than just yourself."

"Altair..." Malik whispers breathlessly, feeling emotions he had never felt before.

"What?" Altair deadpanned.

"Stop before I lose my mind" Malik whispers, the knife dropping from his hand.

Altair's other hand finds Malik's shoulder blade, and pressed flatly against it. "Will you stop this ridiculous ritual of yours?"

"...Yes" Malik whispers with a light blush, staring into Altair's eyes. Altair nodded, fingers leaving the Dai's flesh. He turned leave, taking a glance at his one-armed friend.

"Will you be fine?"

"I'll be fine...so long as you never speak of this again," Malik said as he looked away. He was afraid, knowing that the feelings forming in his heart were wrong.

Altair furrowed his brow, frowning.

"Your self-destructive tendencies are safe with me," He said.

"Not that," Malik whispered, sounding slightly frustrated and hurt. Had Altair not felt what he had felt?

Altair frowned deeper. "What, then?" He started. The Dai's back went rigid, and Altair chose to drop the subject instead.

"I have to depart, brother," Altair added in. "Al Mualim will be expecting me tomorrow."

"Safety and peace, Altair," Malik said softly, looking down at the floor.

"I will have to return to Jerusalem," Altair said, thinking out-loud. "In the time I am away, try not to kill yourself."

"Just go, novice," Malik growled, angry at Altair and himself for what occurred.

Altair sighed inwardly, "Safety and peace, Malik."


	5. Chapter 5

Al Mualim walked calmly around Masyaf Castle, waiting patiently for Altair's arrival. The old man let his eyes roam around the castle, at his "children" so to speak. Altair ascended the castle stairs, the usual small breeze ruffling his assassin's robes. Altair stood before the old man's desk, impatient. Al Mualim walked inside the room, greeting Altair.

"Safety and peace, Altair," he said.

"Safety and peace, Master. I have completed my mission. And bring news of Templar activity," Altair said.

"What news do you bring, child?" Al Mualim asked, softly frowning as he slowly sat in chair.

"Robert De Sable had converted and betrayed one of our brothers. I took chase to eliminate him after he murdered a novice, but De Sable beat me to it," Altair said. "He sends warning of our involvement in Templar business."

"Hmm, and where was Malik, your Dai, when all this occurred?" Al Mualim asked.

"Tending to the Bureau, Master," Altair said, with an uncertain blink. "Just as a Dai should. Is there an issue?"

"The mental health of Dai Malik has recently come into question. His loyalty is also in question. Have you noticed any strange behavior, Altair? Mysterious letters, perhaps?" Al Mualim asked queitly, his eyes burning into Altair's as they searched for lies.

Altair hesitated slightly, trying to keep his golden eyes blank and steeled. "Not that I am aware of, Master."

"Very well. I am contemplating eliminating and replacing him. As Dai, he should have seen through the traitor's deception. His losses are clouding his judgment and placing the Assassins in danger, "Al Mualim said.

Altair let his hood shadow his eyes. "Master, you must reconsider."

"Why?" The old man asked curiously.

"Malik may have his losses, but it is also his strengths, Master. Let Malik prove himself," Altair said. 

"Very well, I trust your judgment. Take this letter to Malik. I will test his loyalty," Al Mualim said as he gives Altair a signed letter.

Altair held it before him for little more than a second, thoughts running wild in his head, before placing it gently within his robes.

"As you wish, Master."


	6. Chapter 6

Malik was doing one-armed push-ups on the floor, his shirt off. He was preparing for his mission, outlined in Al Mualim's letter. Altair had been assigned to help him. The mission was in three days.

"Faster, Malik," Altair barked. "I don't see you sweating!"

"I don't see you doing anything much!" Malik snarled, glaring up at him. Malik's chest dripped slowly with sweat and he breathed deeply and evenly.

Altair scowled. "Newborns work harder than you," Altair taunted. "_Faster_!"

"Altair, shut your mouth, or I will rip you tongue out," Malik yelled but started to do his push-ups faster. His arm was trembling slightly from the strain.

Altair scoffed. "I'd like to see you try in the state you're in. _Work harder_, Malik," Altair said with gritted teeth.

"I can't anymore," Malik said, frustrated and slightly flustered by Altair's innuendos, which the other man obviously had no knowledge of.

"Do I have to hold your hand, Malik?" Altair taunted again. _"You are an assassin__!"_

Malik's eyes narrowed and he continued his push-ups, his arm burning as every muscle in his body strained for him to continue.

"Faster, Malik," Altair said. _"Don't stop__!"_

Malik panted quietly, cursing himself as his mind began to wander. His push-ups began to slow as he loses concentration. Altair clucked his tongue, dropping a towel to the Dai's head.

"Take a break," Altair growled. "I'm expecting you to be ready after you're done bitching."

Malik nearly face-planted on the floor, groaning quietly in exhaustion and frustration.

"Stop whining, you baby," Altair muttered. Then he smirked, "_Novice_"

Malik grabbed a stone and threw it at Altair, muttering angrily to himself. Altair dodged quickly, frowning.

"You _should_ be angry. At_ yourself_"

"I am," Malik groaned, hating his wandering, sinful mind.

Altair looked at Malik for a moment. The Dai hadn't been as different from him as he thought. The months of not being out "in the field" hadn't worn away the toning of his body as Altair had previously thought. "I am surprised," Altair muttered. "I thought you'd be fat."

"I exercise, though not quite so vigorously, when no one is around and I have nothing to do. Which happens to be often, unfortunately. An Assassin must always be prepared for battle" Malik says quietly, too tired to reprimand him for the 'fat' comment.

Altair tilted his head. "I see. At least you are still disciplined." Altair rose then, eyes narrowing. "On the floor, Malik. Its time to continue."

"Altair, why are you pushing me so hard? It's a simple mission-" Malik starts, knowing Altair was acting off ever since he spoke to Al Mualim.

Altair grit his teeth silently, keeping his back to the man. "It is imperative that you are at your best, even if you are cripple. You...are still part of this, our, brotherhood."

_' And I won't let you be killed so easily, my friend, '_ Altair thought.

"...Very well..." Malik says quietly, still suspecting that Altair was hiding something as he moves into position for more push-ups

"At the end of the day, I'm expecting you to be _aching_, Al-Sayf," Altair said firmly.

Malik's eye twitches, wondering if he had died and gone to Hell as he starts his push-ups.

A new novice, Dawud, walks into the room and stares at Malik. "Is he _still_ doing push-ups?" Dawud asks in surprise.

Altair glared slightly at the novice, "Yes," He said evenly. "He's _training_. Should not be as well?"

"I finished, brother Altair. I am taking a break" Dawud says as his eyes wander to Malik's muscular chest and abs as he does his push-ups.

Altair's eyes narrowed, "Is there something of interest in here, then, novice? are you needed somewhere else?"

"I am not needed anywhere else. I am merely observing brother Malik" Dawud says simply, smirking ever so slightly as he watches. Malik continues his push-ups, oblivious to what was happening.

Altair frowned, now, not liking the smart-mouthed novice at all. "You're a hindrance. Go see Haytham, he'll have work for you. Go on!"

"How am I a hindrance, brother Altair? Maybe you just want Malik all to yourself" Dawud says in slight anger as Malik wavers on a push-up, nearly falling before looking up at them.

Altair faltered, his eyes flying wide open. "Malik is training for an important mission," Altair said, trying to keep his voice calm. "If you do not wish for him to fail, you will leave. He needs all the concentration he can get"

"Why would Al Mualim give a cripple a mission in the first place? I don't see the sense in it-" Dawud starts grumpily. "Dawud, you are not to question the commands of our master! Go see Haytham, _now_!" Malik growls angrily, narrowing his eyes at Dawud. Dawud falters but doesn't move, not looking very intimidated by the one-armed Dai.

"You question our master, novice?" Altair growled, reaching for his sword.

"Okay, Altair, okay! I'm leaving" Dawud says quickly when seeing this, nearly running out of the room. "Dawud is a bigger idiot than you are..." Malik mutters angrily, knowing Dawud belittled him because of his disability.

Altair scowled, not facing Malik. "Is that what you think?" He grumbled softly

"That and he has no respect. At least you are not pig-headed. You know to respect and follow our master" Malik says as he sits up, panting quietly from his previous effort.

Altair makes a noise in his throat, nodding silently. "Hurry and take your break," Altair said, his voice strange. "We will go for a free-run when you are finished."

"Very well, Altair...Did what Dawud said bother you?" Malik asks quietly, getting up and drinking some water from the fountain nearby.

Altair scowled, arms crossed like a child. "It did not."

Malik chuckles deeply and stretches his arm before nodding at Altair. "I am ready"

"I see not what you think is funny," Altair said, an edge in his voice

"Altair, it seems that lately you have more moods than a woman who is with child..." Malik says with a slight frown, knowing something was very wrong.

Altair's scowl did not let up as he faced the Dai and he muttered, "you're one to talk."

Malik sighs and shakes his head. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," Altair said with a nod. Jumping across the rooftops, Altair could hear Malik's footsteps following close behind him. Cutting across a roof quickly, Altair swung around a corner, and jumping swiftly to catch a ledge of a building. He took a quick look of the building deeming it able for Malik to climb and ascended the building. Reaching the top, Altair took a look out at Jerusalem, hearing the labored breathing of his friend.

Malik climbs up the building and stands behind Altair, breathing hard. It had been quite a while since he climbed up so high.

"Good," Altair said. "Are you ready to jump?"

"Yes" Malik says with a slight nod.

Altair walked out on the plank, wind whipping his robes like splayed white wings. "If you find yourself faltering," Altair began softly. "Remember I will be at the bottom to catch you."

Malik scoffs and shakes his head. "Just jump, fool"

Altair smirked lightly, and dove off the plank headfirst, the screech of an eagle in his ears. He dove headlong for what seemed a blissful eternity before he swung his legs over his head, bringing himself into a sitting position, landing softly in the hay.

Malik walks to the edge of the plank, sweet memories of his time as an Assassin filling his mind.

"What are you waiting for?" Altair hollered at him. "jump!"

Malik smirks and jumps off gracefully, diving for a few seconds before moving into a sitting position and landing in the hay safely.

Altair crossed his arms, looking at Malik. "You took too long," He said.

"Do you want me to do it again, oh mighty Altair?" Malik asks sarcastically, glaring at him as he picks hay out of his hair.

"We have to continue," Altair diverted, pointing on ahead. "Or are you tired already, Al-Sayf?"

"Not a chance" Malik growls, smirking in challenge.

Altair pulled ahead, dropping down off the building and into an empty alleyway. "Let's see if you remember how to blend," Altair muttered. Altair quickly walked out of the alley, joining the crowd on the Jerusalem market place

Malik smiles and walks into the crowd as well, disappearing from sight.

"Keep up if you can, cripple," Altair's voice drifted to Malik, as he shifted through the crowd, slipping by the guards.

Malik follows, eyes narrowing when Altair calls him a cripple.

Altair's robe tails trail behind him on the wind, appearing one moment and disappearing the next.

Malik continues to stay close to Altair, always no more than three steps behind him.

Altair made a quick turn, disappearing down a dark alley, descending some stairs and then appearing out in an outlet. The clearing was the poorer part of Jerusalem, littered with the poor...and to Malik's chagrin, courtesans.

Malik clenches his teeth as the courtesans start to flirt with them, trying to stay focused on his task.

Altair smirked under his hood, not shying away when the women's hands tickle across his robes, and his pace slows as they begin to encircle them in little groups, eager whispers and murmurs beckoning them "for a good time".

Malik mutters soft curses under his breath, glaring daggers at Altair.

When Altair tilted his head towards a woman, their hands coming up to hide their faces in mock shyness, the hooded man can feel hot daggers on his back, and he wondered why Malik seemed so upset. Was he interested in this girl? That is precisely why he had moved on from a previous one seconds ago!

Malik's glare shifts to the woman, knowing his hatred was unjustified but unable to stop. _'This is insane...Why am I acting this way? Allah please help me, I am so close to sin...'_ Malik thinks to himself, confused by his new emotions. "Altair, I've had enough. I'm going back".

Altair turned to him quickly, expression becoming confused. "You are done, already? We still have much of the day to train," He said.

Malik was already walking away, his hand clenched into a tight fist.

Altair reluctantly brushed off the womens' hands, hearing their disappointed pleas as he raced after Malik. "Al-Sayf!" Altair called. "What is the meaning of this?"

Malik doesn't turn and doesn't look at Altair. His eyes were beginning to cloud with frustrated tears as he starts climbing up to the Bureau. Unfortunately, he doesn't see that one of the bricks was loose. Malik's eyes widen and he lets out a cry as he starts to fall to the ground below, a fall that could possibly kill him.

Altair acted quickly, running around on the ground, trying to find the right position to catch Malik. Stepping over to the left a little, Malik's body drops heavily into Altair's arms. Altair winced, Malik's weight weighing down on his knees, the added gravity of it all knocking him a little breathless with anxiety. "Malik," Altair croaked. "Are you all right?"

"Damn it all...I-I think I'm fine" Malik says softly, his voice wavering with fear from his near-death experience. It was then that he noticed exactly what he had landed on. Blood floods to his face as he stares up at Altair.

Altair's hood had flown off, and frankly, he hadn't even given a care. He was near the Bureau, in an alleyway, where prying eyes didn't intrude. His golden eyes looked down at Malik, watching the Dai's face turn red. "Malik, are you feeling ill?"

"N-No! I'm fine...Y-You can let me down now..." Malik stutters, staring into those golden eyes that plagued his dreams and his nightmares.

Altair hesitantly put Malik down, thinking the other man was in no condition to be standing if he were ill. He rested a hand to Malik's shoulder, in case the man should fall. "Malik, will you be needing assistance?"

"No, I am fine...Perfectly...Fine" Malik forces out, trembling slightly as he tries to leave.

Altair trailed behind him, his hand hovering in the air behind Malik. "Malik, you need assistance, you are ill-"

"I'm not ill! I am _fine_" Malik says angrily, nearly tripping just after he says this.

Altair catches Malik by the back of his robes, scowling heavily. "You ARE ill," Altair startes, "let me-"

"No! Let me go!" Malik says angrily, struggling to get away. His heart beat rapidly and his breathing quickened as well. He was terrified of letting himself get too close to Altair but he was also afraid of being left alone. He no longer knew what to do or what to think, what was right and what was wrong.

Altair turned Malik to face him roughly, gripping a shoulder in each hand. "get a hold of yourself, Malik! Get a hold of your..."

Malik suddenly presses his lips against Altair's, not even conscious of what he was doing. He acted on instinct alone.

Altair froze, hands simply resting on malik's shoulders, not sure how to react. His eyes widened, watching Malik's squeeze themselves shut, the hair of his beard tickling his face.

Malik pulls away after a few seconds, panting hard as angry tears slip down his cheeks. "Forgive me, brother" Malik whispers regretfully before pushing Altair off and running into the crowd.

Altair stood stock still, hands still hovering in the air. he swallowed heavily, a lingering feeling still on his mouth. "Malik?"


	7. Chapter 7

Altair was still standing in the place Malik left him when his brain decided to kick back into gear. He pressed his fingers gingerly to his lips, a confused look crossing his face. How exactly was he supposed to take this? He knew about men liking men, but Malik had never struck him as that sort of man. He seemed to hate Altair too much, or rather get irrated very easily by him. Granted, Altair didn't exactly give him reason NOT to. Turning on his heel, Altair activated his eagle vision. He had to find Malik.

Malik ran through the streets, disgusted and ashamed. How could he have betrayed Altair's trust like that? How could he have let his own sick desires overcome his reason? Malik felt like he was going to be sick. He subconsciously stumbles into a mosque, his breathing uneven and his body trembling. The people inside looked at him in concern when they heard the door slam open and some even rose to try to help him but he ignored them. He marched on to a more private room, unable to handle the truth of what he had done and the feelings he had.

Altair stopped short, looking around the open market square. His crushed his brows together in concentration. _'W__here could he have gone?__' _Catching a familiar trail of gold before him, Altair took off, pushing lightly through the crowd. "This path seems familiar..."

Malik falls to his knees before the altar, holding back bitter tears as he bowed down and started to pray. "Please, I do not know what is happening...Why do I have these feelings? And why did it have to be Altair? Because of him, I lost my brother...Because of him, I lost my arm!" Malik starts to pray quietly, eyes closing tightly. _'Altair was the only one who believed in you, the only one who cared__...That i__s why you lust for him'_ his mind taunted mercilessly.

Altair stopped suddenly, the shadow of the mosque towering over him. The gold of the trail he was following shone brightly before him. He hesitated, feeling out of place entering. He was an assassin, a killer. To top it off, his mother had been a Christian. Even now, the Crusades waged, Christians against Muslims. It seemed...out of place. He pushed forward however, trying to look as calm and in place as possible. Some of the people turned to look at him, but continued on to their business. Following Malik's "footprints", Altair came to a private room. He stood still, hesitating.

"Please Allah...Please let this end...Please let Altair forgive me for the terrible wrong I have committed...I know he doesn't care for me in this way, please let my feelings disappear. Please forgive me for my sins..." Malik babbles on, slowly beginning to weep silently as he prays with all the strength he could muster. His body trembled and his forehead was nearly resting on the ground as his lips moved quickly in a desperate prayer against his own mind.

Altair had pushed open the door, finally, after working up his courage. He stood behind the Dai, listening to his confessions. He stood silent and stock still. A pang in his heart resonated for a second.  
>"Malik," Altair called softly.<p>

Malik sits up as quick as a bolt of lightning, eyes snapping open in shock and horror. "A-Altair?" Malik whispers as he turns his head slowly to face him. Fear and self-hate clouded his dark brown eyes which were staring at Altair's feet. He couldn't even bring himself to stare his friend, the object of his misplaced adoration, in the face.

"Lift your eyes, Malik," Altair said, voice sounding a little forced. "Please, Malik."

"I'm so sorry, Altair...I shouldn't have...It won't happen again, I'll leave the brotherhood if it will make you more comfortable" Malik says shamefully, still avoiding Altair's eyes and shifting his gaze to the red and beige tile on the floor of the room.

Altair frowned slightly. "Do not leave the Order, Malik," He said. "I have nothing to forgive you for." Altair held his head down. "I have done you more wrong than one k-" Altair flushed then, finding the word very had to say. "K...K-kiss. One k-kiss can...Did."

"I took advantage...I forced my feelings...Oh, lord...Altair, you don't understand...My feelings for you should not be, a man should not lo-lust...Lust over another man. It is a sin" Malik whispers hatefully, clenching his hands into fists. For once, his hatred was not directed at Altair.

Altair cocked his head to the side, where Malik couldn't see his face. "It is fine," he said.

"Fine? How is this fine, Altair? Al Mualim would hang us both if he knew-" Malik starts before terror takes his words. Malik groans quietly and covers his face with his hand.

"I will not tell," Altair said. "If you have to lust...then lust" Altair looked at him, golden eyes smoldering with an unknown hint. "Everyone sins. We are assassins, we have sinned as well. So sin, Malik."

"W-What?" Malik asks as his face turns scarlet and he finally tilts his head up to stare into Altair's golden eyes.

Altair looked back at him firmly. "You heard me. If you must lust...about me, then go ahead. I will not tell Al Mualim."

Malik's back stiffens and he stares at Altair in disbelief. "Why?"

Altair shifted slightly, like a boy. "I have caused you trouble," He said. "I have made your trust for me waver. Allow me to amend it."

"Altair..." Malik whispers to himself thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Idiot, help me up. We must go back to Bureau before the others start to worry" Malik says softly, clearing his throat as he reaches his hand out. He was acting like before but they already knew things would never be the same between them.

Altair grabbed Malik's hand, hoisting the Dai to his feet. His fingers lingered around the man's a second longer than he intended before they both made their way out of the Mosque. "Malik," Altair started. "I'm hungry."

"Do you want to get something from the market or wait for me to make dinner for everyone?" Malik asks as he walks with Altair through the crowds, his fingers tingling pleasantly from the lingering touch.

Altair looked at him, amused. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Do what? I always make dinner" Malik says with a slight blush, looking away from Altair.

Altair shrugged, "Fine. If you must, _wife_."

Malik grits his teeth and kicks Altair in the shin as hard as he could. "I hope you learn to eat sunlight like a tree, Altair! Because you will not be getting a crumb from me ifor the rest of your lifei!" Malik growls as he stalks away from Altair, practically fuming and grumbling angrily.

Altair gripped his leg, looking at Malik's shrinking back, a slight smirk on his face. "Nice to have you back, Malik."

Malik flips him the bird, not even look back at him but on his face with an amused smirk. _'Thank you, Altair...Thank you for everything'_


	8. Chapter 8

Malik was sitting at a table, calmly playing chess with a novice. It was the day before the big mission and Malik's last chance to prove himself to Al Mualim.

Altair came in, robes sweeping behind him. "Malik, why are you wasting your time with that board game? Shouldn't you be training?"

"Akil asked for a short game, do not worry Altair. We will train shortly," Malik says quietly, making his move after some thought. He still did not know why Altair was so stressed about such a simple mission.

Altair frowned, watching the game. "You aren't taking this seriously."

"Why should I take this mission so seriously, Altair? It is a very simple mission. We just need to spy on some Templars, after all. No assassinations, no fighting, no danger. Why are you so concerned?" Malik asks with a sigh as Akil takes Malik's bishop and puts him in check.

Altair frowned, "I...do not wish you to fail."

"Really? Do you really have so little faith in me?" Malik asks suspiciously as he takes the knight threatening his king and in turn places Akil in check.

Altair frowned deeper, "It is not in you I have little faith in," he muttered cryptically

"You speak in riddles, brother. Is there something you are hiding from me?" Malik asks calmly, hiding his building anger as Akil quickly moves his king out of check.

Altair shook his head. "It is nothing. Enjoy your game."

"The game is over. I must speak to you in private, Altair" Malik says softly as he places Akil in checkmate and stands up, looking Altair dead in the eyes.

Altair kept his face blank, following Malik around the corner. "There is nothing to discuss."

"You are a liar," Malik says under his breath, loud enough for only Altair to hear as they enter an empty room.

Altair steeled his face. "Drop it, Malik."

"Why? What are you hiding, Altair? What is wrong with this mission?" Malik asks angrily, clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"Nothing," Altair said again. "_drop it."_

"...Fine, if you do not trust me then keep it to yourself. I only hope you do not seek to bury me like you buried my brother" Malik says coldly, turning away from Altair to leave.

Altair reached out to empty air, fingers folding into his palm slowly. "It is for the sake of _not_ burying you that I do this, fool." he whispered to himself

Malik leaves the room, enraged as he heads to the training area.

Akil looked back at his angry brother. "What is wrong, Malik?"

"Come with me, we're going to spar," Malik growls, glaring at Akil and knowing he needed to vent his rage.

Akil rose unsteadily, shivering at the heat in the older man's eyes

"Are you deaf? _Move!_" Malik yells, wanting Akil to make the first move.

Akil threw a punch towards Malik. It was slow motion. Malik dodged, robes flapping behind him, and lone arm coming to shove against the younger boy's shoulder, hard.

Akil falls to the floor, whimpering slightly in pain. "Get up," Malik snarls mercilessly, needing a better fight.

Akil felt Malik raise him up roughly by the front of his robes, setting him on his feet. "Please, brother," Akil started. "I-I-I" the boy was close to tears.

"You what? You can't fight? You're too young?" Malik asks angrily, shaking him hard. "Hit me, if you dare!"

"Brother Malik, please!" Akil sobbed. Altair's head snapped up, looking around the corner. He saw Malik standing, menacing above the boy, Akil. Gritting his teeth, Altair felt his feet moving before the rest of him did. Catching Malik's wrist, Altair roughly bent the dai away from the boy. Akil felt to the floor, sobbing. He looked up at Altair with watery eyes. Altair looked at him sympathetically. "Go," He said softly. "Find Sadik he will take care of you. You are done here."

"Let me go, Altair!" Malik growls, trying to pull his arm away and glaring at Altair.

Altair kept his grip firm until Akil had successfully fled and was well out of earshot. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Altair yelled.

"_You_ are what's wrong with me! You don't think I can do this mission, do you? You think I'm just a worthless cripple like everyone else!" Malik yells, throwing a punch at Altair's cheek when he was free.

Altair reeled back, hand flying to his face. Altair stood there, hand resting on his cheek. "how long are you going to use that as a crutch, Al-Sayf?" Altair spat. "Maybe I _care _for your safety?"

"Liar! You are a liar!" Malik roars as he throws another punch, blinded by rage and a desire to prove to himself that he was not worthless.

Altair caught his fist quickly, breathing out heavily, trying to even his breaths. "What?" Altair said coldly. "Do I have to _kiss_ you to prove to you I _care_?"

Malik's eyes widen before narrowing, his body starting to quake with anger. "I _hate _you, Altair Ibn La'Ahad...How dare you bring that up again...What happened that day was a mistake and I will be sure not to repeat it _ever again._" Malik hisses, pure venom in his voice as he kicks Altair hard in the stomach to make him let go.

Altair doubled over in pain, free arm coming to grip himself. Gritting his teeth as he looked up at the other man, Altair scowled. Grabbing malik by his robes bringing him roughly down to his level. "Shut your mouth," Altair growled. "You _better_ appreciate this." he crushed his mouth against Malik's.

Malik struggles against Altair's grip, not wanting to give in to Altair so easily but after a few moments, he gives in to what his heart craved and kisses back passionately. His hand clutches Altair's robes tightly as his rage all but disappears.

Altair doesn't move against Malik, but his eyes are shut anyway. He feels Malik moving slowly against him, melting, hands gripping his robes tighter. Altair lets him have his moment, resolving that if it will keep Malik alive, then he will play the card if he must.

Malik slowly pulls away when his lungs were screaming for air, panting hard as he stares into Altair's eyes. He felt weak yet strong at the same time. He felt that a single whisper from Altair would shatter him like glass. Yet, he also felt in that moment that he could challenge the world and win.

Altair's face returned to its firm form, looking at him evenly. "Are you satisfied now, Al-Sayf?" He rumbled out.

Malik nods slowly, relaxed and at peace. "Altair, you forced yourself to do this for my sake...Didn't you?" Malik asks quietly, noting how stiff and uncomfortable he seemed.

Altair rose to his full height. "I did," he said after a pause. "If it makes your burden less, then I will." Altair turned to look at the doorway that Akil fled out of. "You will need to apologize to the boy."

"Yes, I will...I truly lost my reason when i attacked him...Oh, and Altair...Don't force yourself ever again. My burden is my own. Just knock me unconscious if I get too angry, it works just as well as a kiss" Malik says softly and like he was in a trance He did not want false affection, no matter how much he enjoyed it. He quickly slips out of the door to apologize to Akil, leaving Altair alone in the room.

Altair furrowed his brows, watching Malik leave, again. "Perhaps you're view of affection is very linear, brother." Altair shook his head, heaving a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Malik was dressed in his white Assassin robes, waiting for Altair so they could begin the mission. He had to admit that he was happy to be in his old uniform again and he was looking forward to proving himself to everyone.

Altair strolled out stiffly to meet up with Malik. Apprehension and uncertainty loomed over him like a storm cloud.

"Are you ready Malik?"

"I'm ready. Let us find our target and begin the mission" Malik says quietly, managing to keep his voice calm and indifferent despite his excitement. He felt like a novice again. Altair nodded, moving to climb out of the Bureau.

"We will begin our search in Jerusalem."

Malik nods and follows Altair out of the Bureau.

Jerusalem was already stirring to life. Soon the guards would be changing shifts again at the entrance. Free jumping along the rooftops, their shadows played along like nimble stray cats. Sliding down quietly into an alleyway, Malik and Altair entered the market place, joining the crowd. Joining a particular group of people exiting the city's walls, Malik and Altair slipped past the guards easily.  
>Malik searched for their target in the crowds, staying close to Altair.<p>

"I don't see him, do you?" Malik whispers, frowning a bit.

Altair shook his head, frowning. "He must have already left for Damascus. We must ride quickly, then."

Malik nods and quickens his pace, staying alert. The two assassins slip away from the crowd, heading to the stalls outside Jerusalem's walls. Swinging up on a sable horse, Altair peered at Malik curiously when the Dai stopped and eyed the creature.

"Don't kick me" Malik says under his breath as he lifts himself onto the white horse with his one arm slowly, finding it a bit more difficult than a two armed person would. He settles into the saddle before noticing Altair staring at him.

"Is there a problem, Ibn-La'Ahad?" Malik grumbles, happy the hood hid his blush of embarrassment.

Altair resisted a chuckle, shaking his head. "Nothing, Malik. Let's ride." Snapping the reins, Altair took off.

Malik wavered slightly, but steeled himself, snapping as well, hanging on a little tighter than he should rides silently alongside Altair, suddenly getting a very bad feeling but deciding to ignore it.

In a couple days, Malik and Altair reach Damascus, travel worn. The Templars had occupied much of the surrounding area on the trek from Jerusalem. They did more sneaking than they had felt they needed to so they could avoid wasting any more time on their mission. Trotting quietly to the gates of Damascus, the two assassins left their horses in the stable.

"Where exactly is our target?" Malik asks quietly, fighting a feeling of impending doom forming in the pit of his stomach.

"According to Master he is among the people in the market place. Women have been going missing, lately. Master suspects the black market and slave trade is involved," Altair said.

"Templar pigs," Malik snarls, shaking his head in disgust. Malik walks with Altair to the Marketplace, looking around at all the stalls littered with everything from fresh fruit to colorful handmade rugs.

The Marketplace was full of people shouting, gossiping, begging, and buying as it always was. Their target stood next to a large white fountain speaking to a lone courtesan.  
>Altair stopped short, Malik not far behind. Sitting silently down, the two assassins watched as the man flattered the courtesan. She twisted her hips, shifting on her feet like a school girl. The man rested a hand to the woman's lower back, ushering her off into an alleyway.<p>

"We mustn't lose them" Malik says quickly, standing up and making his way to the alley, hiding himself in another crowd of people.

Altair rose quickly as well, following close behind. They navigated darkened alleys, down staircases and more staircases, until they were out in an opening. "Where...did they go?" Altair muttered.

"Malik-" A sudden haze settled over the two assassins' eyes, and the world kicked out from under them. Malik and Altair blacked out.

* * *

><p>Malik wakes up with a start, groaning quietly. It was a dark, grey room with only a single candle in the middle of a table as the source of light. Malik blinks tiredly, a dull haze still in his mind as he tries to move. A sudden rattling of chains and his inability to move more than an inch sobers him rather quickly. Malik curses quietly, noticing that he was chained to a wall. He had his pants and an undershirt still on but his robe had disappeared. Directly in front of him was Altair, in the exact same shape.<p>

"Altair...Wake up, Altair!" Malik whispers harshly, a cold lump of fear forming in his chest.

Altair groaned low, head throbbing. He lifted his eyes painfully towards the sound of his name.

"M-Malik?" He mumbled. He rattled his wrists slightly, growing alarmed. "Where...where are we?"

"I'm not sure but I think we're in a Templar dungeon. Looks like our target targeted us" Malik says with a bitter chuckle, not knowing how they were going to get out of this mess.  
>Altair grunted, looking around the room, eagle vision activated.<p>

"It seems you are right. I'm not getting anything from this room." Altair rattled his wrists again, sighing with frustration. "How are you faring, Malik?"

"Considering our current situation, just fine but I have a feeling we won't be for long" Malik says softly as he hears heavy footsteps approaching their room.

A dark cloaked ma

n swung into the room, his face shadowed completely. He was a huge man, towering well above both assassins. If they were at full height, Altair didn't doubt that he would still have height advantage.

"Who are you?" He hissed. "Why are we here?"

"Let us go, coward and fight us fairly" Malik growls, glaring at the man.

The man said nothing, and crossed towards malik, boots clopping heavily. Something twisted inside his hand, and Altair froze when he realized it was a whip. The whip crackled to full length when the man sprung it free.

Malik lets out a surprised and pained cry as the whip tore his shirt and hit his skin.

"Damn you to Hell..." Malik hisses, clenching his teeth from the burning sensation the whip left on his skin.

The man bent to Mailk's level, and smiled. "So, little man, will you tell me what it is the Assassins have acquired from the Temple of Solomon?"

Malik spits in the man's face, smirking slightly at him and bracing himself for the pain that was bound to come.

The man's hand tightened around the whip, but quickly struck his fist across the Dai's face. "Wrong answer," He said. "Malik!" Altair yelped behind them.

Malik groans and glares into the man's eyes, staying brave. He could taste his own blood in his mouth.

"One more time, little man, what did you retrieve?"

"Your slut of a mother" Malik snarls, his hand clenching into a tight fist as he struggles slightly against his chains.

The man growls dangerously, heavy fist connecting with Malik's face again and again. Standing up to his full length, he cracked the whip.

"I suppose I will have to beat it out of you, then," He said.

He snapped the whip across Malik's body, red welts bursting up. Again and again and again the whip snapped across his body, a pitiful and horrendously painful groan falling out of him. "Will you talk?" The man roared, whip soaring.

"Never" Malik whispers weakly, his voice hoarse from his screams of pain as blood streams down his body. He pants hard, trembling and dizzy from the torture.

The man clucked his tongue, turning towards Altair. "I suppose your companion will say otherwise? I'll have to beat it out of one of you!"

Malik chuckles weakly, smirking. "If you can't beat information...Out of a mere cripple...What hope do you have...Against him, pig?" Malik mocks, trying to keep the man's attention on him to spare Altair from the torture for as long as he could.

The man gritted his teeth. "I am to understand you have no feelings for this man?"

"Feelings?...It is because of him that I lost my arm...And my brother...Besides, do you have 'feelings' for men?" Malik asks with a smirk, insulting the man again.

The man looked purple in the face, even with the dark of his hood and the dungeon shadowing him. "You insulent wretch!" he roared, fists pounding against Malik's body. "You _dare_ insult me? _You_ a mere _cripple_?"

"Malik!" Altair hissed under his breath. "You idiot!"

Malik coughs up blood, crying out as one of the blows breaks his ribs. He start subconsciously trying to get away from the man, his vision going white from the agony. His hand was clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Enough!" Altair bellowed. "You are killing him!" Altair struggled against the shackles, rising shakily to his feet. "You are the wretch, picking on a cripple before breaking the stronger man."

"Al-Altair..." Malik whispers weakly, wanting to protest but he didn't have enough breath in his body. He sinks to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer.

The larger man crossed over to Altair, towering above him. Stronger man, you say? We'll see."

Cracking the whip the man struck Altair through his thin undershirt. Altair hissed, knees growing weak. The sound of the whip reverberated across the walls of the dungeon. Droplets of blood fell to the floor, mixing in with grime and sweat as Altair willed his legs to lock and stand.

"Malik, you cripple," Altair said suddenly. "You better not pass out over there."

Malik was staring at Altair in horror, close to breaking and telling the man everything he knew. That thought alone scared him. Malik would die for the brotherhood but would not allow Altair to do so.

"Stop-" Malik hisses, coughing up another mouthful of blood before he could finish.

"Do not even dare to reveal anything, Cripple!" Altair yelled, taking another whip to the chest. "You are an assassin!"

"Stop...Stop protecting me...If you truly...Believe your own words...Stop protecting me, idiot!" Malik growls with all the strength he has as he forces himself to his feet. "Pig, I think it's my turn" Malik says calmly, his eyes aflame with his inner strength.

The man turned to him, an amused and perplexed look on him under the hood. "Very well."

Malik and Altair couldn't tell how long they were in that dungeon. The man had tightened their shackles, stringing them up by their wrists to the ceiling, tearing their shirts from their bodies. Hot lashes whipped across their skin, streaks of red, pouring over dribbling down.

Malik was finding it more and more difficult to breathe and his bloody coughs came more and more often. One of his broken ribs had nicked his lung and Malik knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Altair...?" Malik whispers when the torturer was resting from the most recent whipping and beating.

Altair raised his head, face bloody and swollen. "Malik." Malik was about to open his mouth again when a familiar haze overtook them again. His stomach did flips, threatening to retch at any moment. He lurched forward, feeling his wrists become unbound, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Malik opens his eyes slowly, feeling like he had just been run over by a stampede of horses. His mind slowly begins putting itself together as his memories start to come back. "Wha-No!" Malik yells suddenly, sitting up quickly and looking around.<p>

"Easy, child!" Al Mualim says, his old face coming into the Dai's view. his blind eye looked back at him, empty.

"Where...What...I don't..." Malik mumbles stupidly, looking around fearfully at the perfectly normal and familiar room in Masyaf castle.

Al Mualim looked at Malik, a sympathetic look crossing him. "You must forgive me child. It was part of your mission, your test. I had to know, if you were still one of us. You had seemed so strange these last couple months, swallowed within yourself."

"But the torture...And Altair! Where is he? Is he alright?" Malik asks quickly, still panicked and not realizing the torture was just an illusion.

Al Mualim nodded, "Altair is fine. He still rests. I know it seemed extreme. A lesser man would have caved, Malik. But you exceeded my expectations. You didn't waver. You have my and the brotherhood's trust."

"Wait...The torture...Wasn't real? It was a test?" Malik asks as he starts to understand Al Mualim's words.

The old man nodded, "All of it. Altair was the one to vouche the test for you. I can understand why he was so adamant to prove your worth. Cripple or not, you are an assassin."

"Did Altair know-" Malik starts, clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"He did," Al Mualim said. "It was his idea."

Malik looks down, feeling betrayed and hurt.

"I am happy I was able to prove myself to you, master. When will I be able to resume my duties as Dai?" Malik asks, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

Al Mualim stroked his long beard, fingers matting in the hairs. "When you are healed enough to make the trip. I am very proud of you Malik."

"Thank you, master. May I rest, please? I am still very tired" Malik says quietly, laying back down on the bed. All he could feel was pain of knowing the man he cared about set him up.

"Of course, child. Rest well," Al Mualim said, leaving.

Malik buries his face in the sheets, bitter, angry tears slipping from his eyes. 'Never again' Malik promises himself, 'I will Never trust him again'.


	10. Chapter 10

Jerusalem Bureau

Five days later

Malik felt the nostalgia of the quiet of the Bureau when he arrived back. He was alone again. No Vega, no assassins...no Altair. Just him. He had reearned his master's trust, a trust that he hadn't known wavered. At the same time, Altair after regaining his trust, among other things, found a way to break it all again in nothing flat. Malik had to truly hand it to the idiot.

Malik closes his eyes tightly, forcing himself to stop thinking of Altair. After a deep breath to calm himself, he goes to his desk and fishes for paper and pen. If he was going to be at the Bureau, he might as well do something useful and make another map for the novices.

* * *

><p>Back at the Castle<p>

"Rauf," Altair said. "Have you seen Malik?" The other assassin looked towards him, as his novices fought loudly in the training ring. "Malik? He has returned to Jerusalem, brother. With Al Mualim's best wishes, too." Altair furrowed his brows, thinking, _'Not without saying something? What is that damn Al-Sayf doing now?'_

* * *

><p>Jerusalem Bureau<p>

5 minutes later

Malik starts the map but finds himself unable to focus. It was far too quiet. He sighs loudly and drops his pen, leaving his seat. He starts to pace around the Bureau, angry and alone.

'_Masyaf is still about three days from Jerusalem, even if that idiot- no, no,'_ Malik shook his head, he would inoti even fathom the idea of that idiot popping in. Altair, on the other hand, had already saddled up horse at the Castle and had ridden out.

Malik frowns and stares at the training room, unwanted memories of his last kiss with Altair filling his mind. "No. I do _not_ miss him. I am just fine without that annoying idiot. I don't need anyone" Malik grumbles, forcing his eyes to look away and he keeps pacing.

* * *

><p>Whether it was because of Malik's stubbornness or boredom, he spent the next three days pacing and cursing Altair's name. That is, until the man of interest popped his head in following a long string of curses. "Malik?"<p>

"No...I must have imagined it. There's no way he could be here so soon..." Malik thinks to himself, freezing in his tracks but not turning around.

"Who can't be here?" Altair said, coming out from the corner. "Are you ill?"

"Why in the world are you here?" Malik asks harshly, turning around to face him. His eyes were cold and his stance was defensive.

Altair stopped short, confused. "To make sure you are well, brother. You are talking to yourself, you must be ill. Do you need assistance? I know the bureau is quite lonely..."

"If I am ill, it is because looking at you is making me sick. Go back to Masyaf. I am fine on my own" Malik snarls, all but baring his teeth at Altair like a mad dog.

"What is making you so angry?" Altair says, frowning. "I thought we had moved beyond this."

"You _knew_ the torture wasn't real and you didn't tell me" Malik accuses, narrowing his eyes into slits.

Altair narrowed his eyes, "I didn't _know_ there was _torture_."

"You _liar_. How can I believe a single word you say, Altair? How can I _trust_ you like you say you want me to? I trusted you on that mission; I put my _life_ in your hands. I was willing-Damn it all, just leave!" Malik yells without finishing his rant, starting to shake with anger and wanting to kill Altair for his betrayal.

"You truly believe you cannot trust me?" Altair started. "It was_ I_ that _vouched_ for you before Al Mualim! The old man would have _killed_ you, fool! If I had not said something you would not be breathing here today!"

"So you suggested that a bit of torture would prove me loyal? How very kind of you, brother!" Malik says sarcastically, clenching his hand into a tight fist.

Altair was fuming, "I was just as blind in this mission as you were. Al Mualim told me nothing more than to deliver to you that mission."

"And you delivered me like a lamb to slaughter. Congratulations on your success, would you like a _kiss_?" Malik snarls mockingly, not believing Altair at all.

Altair scowled furiously at him, "Should I not be the one asking that, _brother_?"

Malik takes out a throwing knife and tosses at Altair's shoulder, seeing nothing but red from his anger and wanting only to hurt Altair as much as he possibly could.

Altair quickly side-stepped, the blade slicing across his robes. "Is that a no then?" Altair mocks harshly.

Malik throws a punch at Altair, but misses, hitting the wall and cracking it. "I'm going to kill you!"

Altair looked at him, pure rage across the Dai's face. "How easily you always forget," he muttered, turning to leave. "I thought we had moved beyond this. I thought you had begun to-never mind."

"No, say it! You started this so finish it!" Malik growls as he grabs Altair's robes to keep him from leaving.

Altair looked at him blankly, face devoid. "I started nothing," he muttered.

"Finish. Your. Sentence" Malik growls, glaring at Altair darkly.

"I thought," Altair started slowly, deliberately. "You had. Begun. To. Care. For. Me."

"Care for you?" Malik laughs bitterly, letting him go. "In that false torture room, I would have given my life for you. I would have given up all the secrets of the Brotherhood just to save your life. I didn't care about my pain. I _cared_ for you. In that room, I forgave you for my brother, for my arm, for always being a better assassin than I could _ever_ be, for not caring about me in the same way I _cared_ for you, everything! Every. Little. Thing. Sad, isn't it? Sad, how I was always such a gullible little _cripple_. I was always nothing more than your toy, letting you pull me apart then put me back together again. But no longer. I'm done letting myself get hurt by _you_" Malik says softly, turning away from Altair as his eyes filled with tears that he would not shed. Not now, not ever.

Altair reached out for Malik's shoulder. "You...forgave me?"

"Yes, I forgave you. I was a fool" Malik whispers sadly, quickly moving out of Altair's reach. "Leave."

"No," Altair said firmly. "No." he balled his fists. "This time you will listen and I will talk."

"You do not understand. You_ never_ understood, you idiot!" Altair growled. "If I had not persuaded Al Mualim you would not be alive. Then_ I_ would have failed you yet again. You can't see? I tried to help you, fool! It was for that reason I trained with you! So you would not die!" Altair stepped away from Malik, eyes glowering dark gold. "Perhaps it is _I _who is the fool to have come to care for _you_."

"I...I can't. I can't believe you. What if you're lying, Altair? I can't take any more pain" Malik braces himself on the wall, looking like he was fighting a war with himself. He wanted Altair more than he wanted air to breathe but he feared Altair more than anything the world could possibly do. His breathing was uneven and he felt dizzy. He didn't know what to do or what to believe anymore.

"Idiot," Altair spat. "When have I ever lied? you know me to be nothing but truthful. I see no rewards in a lie."

Malik eyes Altair warily, still looking shaky and unsure. "Altair...Why of all people, did it have to be you who I can never stop trusting?" Malik whispers, looking down at the floor. As much as he wanted to deny it, Altair had his heart, his soul, everything. And he would never be able to take it back, even if it killed him.

Altair 'hmph-ed', feeling a small victory within him. "Idiot," he muttered without heat. "Malik," Altair began again. "I'm hungry."

"Call me your wife, and I'm sending you back to Masyaf with a black eye" Malik mutters, taking a deep breath to steady himself before trudging off to the kitchen area.

Altair smirked secretly, "If that is what you wish."  
>"<em>Wife<em>."

Malik throws a hard, stale loaf of bread at his head. "Enjoy your meal!" Malik yells from inside the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Malik was doing some paperwork while speaking to a novice about his mission. He and Altair we on very good terms despite fighting almost constantly. It bewildered Haytham and the other assassins but they were glad that Malik was happy again.

A heavy cough struck Malik's ears, as a long string of curses followed. A crash and more cursing made Malik's expression instantly fall as he got up to inspect. Altair was sitting heavily on his behind, glaring at an overturned table scathingly. "Burn in hell!" he growled.

"Altair? Are you well?" Malik asks worriedly as he walks to Altair's side.

Altair sniffled, pouting like a child. "I'm_ fine._ The table and I just had a...disagreement," he seethed.

"The table argued with you...Alright, then" Malik says with a slight chuckle, kneeling next to him. Malik lays his hand gently against Altair's forehead, feeling for his temperature.

Altair huffed, "I'm _fine_." his forehead was burning, contrary to belief. Altair heaved a breath, feeling the room spinning. "I'm...I'm fine." He said in a quieter tone. He gripped Malik's forearm. "Tell the room to stay still, Al-Sayf."

"Altair, you have a fever...We need to get you to bed. Let me help you up" Malik says softly, eyes filling with fear as he remembered there was a resurgence of the plague that devastated the city only five months ago. He lays Altair's arm over his shoulders and stands up with him slowly, not wanting to make him dizzier.

Altair grunted on his way up, feeling the world spinning even worse than ever. "Fever...that's impossible. I'm f-freezing." Altair muttered.

"Don't worry, Altair, you'll be warm soon" Malik comforts, helping Altair into his own room and into his bed, knowing it was warmer and more comfortable.

"How would you know?" Altair muttered childishly. "Are you planning on _staying_ in the bed with me?"

"Yes, actually. _After_ I make you some soup. Haytham! I need you to come here, please!" Malik shouts, wanting to have someone to watch Altair while he was gone.

"Yes, Dai Malik?" Haytham asks respectfully as he enters the room, frowning when seeing Altair's condition.

Altair frowned, "I was joking, Malik. Don't call him in here! I'm _fine_!"

"Yes, of course you are," Malik says with a nod to Altair before turning to Haytham, "Watch Altair for me, please. If his condition worsens, call me immediately. Don't let him fall asleep until I'm sure he'll actually be able to wake up. I'll be back shortly."

"Yes, Dai. I will watch over him" Haytham says with a slight bow as Malik leaves to make the soup.

Altair frowned, arms crossed. "You treat me as if you would a child, Al-sayf. Tell him to go away! I don't want to see his face!" Altair had never liked Haytham. When they were children they never seemed to be on a good wavelength.

"If you did not act like a child, then Malik would not have to treat you as if you were one, little fool" Haytham says with a chuckle, shaking his head.

Altair frowned again, lying back heavily on the bed, as if in punishment. _'Being sick is punishment,'_ Altair thought. He turned his head to the side, the softness of his pillow lulling him. He could, close his eyes a moment, just a moment.

"Altair, stay awake" Haytham says loudly when seeing his eyes start to close.

Altair grimaced, turning his back towards Haytham. "I'm tired," He argued stubbornly. "Let me sleep."

"Malik doesn't want you to sleep yet. I have to keep you awake" Haytham says as he pokes Altair's back hard.

Altair jolted, cursing under his breath. He groaned, his head hurting from the sudden jerk. "Go away, fool," He said pitifully.

"No, I have to stay until Malik comes back. I know you would prefer your...Friend...to be here but he is making soup for you" Haytham says softly and a bit suspiciously.

"Idiot," Altair cursed. "Why did you hesitate? What is in that empty head of yours?"

"I'm back, Haytham. You can go back to the novices if you wish. Thank you for your help. Hmph, sometimes I think you are the only one I can count on in this Bureau" Malik interrupts with a slight shake of his head, a soup bowl in hand. "Let me help you, Dai Malik" Haytham says kindly, pulling up a chair next to Altair so Malik could sit.

Altair sat up painfully, still glaring at Haytham. "Maybe if_ someone_ hadn't ratted me out to Master about his robes catching fire..." Altair grumbled.

Haytham sighs dramatically again, shaking his head at Altair. "I will leave you to your work, Dai Malik. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask" Haytham says politely, smiling charmingly at Malik before leaving the room. "Thank you, Haytham," Malik says, smiling back before gently handing Altair the bowl. "Can you feed yourself?"

"It is good to see you leaving!" Altair called after the other man. He looked at Malik, eyeing the bowl. "If I say no will you feed me?"

"If you ask nicely, but I only have one arm, so you must hold the bowl" Malik says with a chuckle, shaking his head slightly at Altair.

Altair frowned, weighing his options. The truth was he was able to feed himself, at least for the most part. Looking at the food made bile rise in his throat. he would have probably thrown the bowl aside in a race to vomit later on, however. he took the bowl from the dai, looking unhappily at it.

"Malik. Feed me."

"You call that asking nicely?" Malik asks teasingly, smirking at Altair.

Altair jutted out his lower lip, staring back at the bowl. "P...PLEASE," he gritted out. "Will you feed me, Malik?" he glared at the Dai.

"That's better" Malik says with a smile, taking the spoon and scooping up some soup, making sure there was a piece of chicken on the spoon before feeding it to Altair.

Altair took the mouthful begrudgingly. He stayed like that for half the bowl, eating silently. That is, until his stomach flipped upon itself, and Altair rocketed out of the bed, tripping, stumbling, head dizzying, and dove for a bucket. He retched, coughing violently.

"Altair!" Malik cries in alarm, rushing after him and gently rubbing his back. _'Not good...He's losing precious fluids. I have to find something easier on his stomach'_

Altair leaned over the bucket, taking deep breaths as he steadied himself. he wiped bitterly at his mouth. "Where is Haytham? This would have been more satisfying if he was the bucket."

"Altair, would you like some water?" Malik asks softly; worry eating away at him as he feels how warm Altair still was. He grabs a glass of water from nearby and hands it to him.

He took the water glass, chugging it down. "More," he breathed. "I'm thirsty."

"Haytham! Can you get me some water please!" Malik shouts, not wanting to leave Altair for a single moment as he helps him back to bed.

Haytham popped back in, water in hand. "how is he, Dai?" Haytham whispered. "We cannot have this little eagle fall so suddenly." he teased. Altair glared at him. "Shut up, fool," He coughed.

"Not well. He just vomited and he's still feverish. I'm going to get some supplies" Malik murmurs, worry clear in his voice as he rushes out of the room like a flash. Haytham hands Altair the glass, watching Malik leave with a frown.

Altair downed the glass, thrusting it back into Haytham's hands. "Don't call me little eagle," he said. "ever again."

Haytham raised a brow, "I have always called you '_little eagle'._ You called me-"

Altair frowned viciously, "You're not my brother."

Haytham sighed. "You can't get over that can you?" Haytham looked thoughtfully at him,

"You and Malik are quite close, Little Eagle."

"I told you not to call me that." Altair was silent a moment. "He needs the company and...Nevermind."

Malik runs back in with a bowl of water and a rag. He wets the rag and places it gently on Altair's forehead. "I should stay and help you, Dai Malik" Haytham suggests, seeing how stressed Malik looked.

Altair scowled between the two, and said, "That is unnecessary! Malik is doing fine."

"Malik is overwhelmed by you, little eagle. He needs help or he is going to end up just as sick as you are" Haytham says seriously as Malik shakes his head. "I'll be fine. Altair doesn't like being around you and it could impede his recovery" Malik says as he mechanically takes Altair's pulse, his medical abilities taking over.

Haytham crossed his arms, "It is not a problem, Dai. Altair is merely being a _child_. This is one way I can see that the blood between us becomes purified. And you need your rest. I see how Altair keeps you on end. I will not take no for an answer."

"Haytham, you're going to get in my way" Malik protests, knowing this would lead to more problems for him. Haytham already suspected that something was going on between Altair and Malik and he would definitely tell Al Mualim if he found out.

Haytham nodded begrudingly, and sighed. "If that is your wish, Dai. call if you need assistance. Little Eagle is a big handful. I've had to deal with him and his antics countless during childhood."

Malik nods a bit, "I will call you if I need you. Have a nice evening" Malik says kindly, rubbing salve on Altair's chest to stop the coughing.

Altair groaned at the cool liquid, trying to backtrack from it. "C-Cold," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Altair...It's for your own good, I promise" Malik says soothingly as Haytham leaves the room.

Altair grunted, muttering into the crook of his arm as he heaved another cough. "Is the fool gone?" He muttered out.

"Yes, he's gone. I'm afraid that he suspects something" Malik says quietly as he closes the door.

Altair huffed indignantly. "What is to suspect? I can bring by a couple courtesans if you wish. The brothel owner owns me a favor."

"_No_" Malik growls, his eyes narrowing at Altair.

Altair looked at him, amused, "Why? Do women's bodies _depress _you? Or are you enjoying looking at _mine_?"

"Shut your mouth!" Malik says with a blush, still shy about his feelings toward Altair.

Altair stared at him a moment, dropping his arm from over his face. "Do you need a feel?" he teased.

Malik turns beet red and his mouth drops open. "W-What?" Malik stutters nervously.

"I'm only joking," Altair chuckled, a cough ripping out of him.

"It's late. We should get some sleep" Malik says quietly, still blushing slightly at Altair's teasing.

"I need another blanket," Altair muttered.

Malik nods and grabs one from nearby, draping it over Altair gently.

Altair looked at him, eyes lidded with exhaustion. "Thank you."

"My pleasure" Malik says with a sweet smile as he sits in the nearby chair, grabbing another blanket.

"You're staying?" Altair mumbled sleepily. "You need rest, too, Malik."

"I'm going to sleep in the chair. I can't leave you here all alone, what if you need help? I doubt your sickness will let your voice carry very far" Malik explains, yawning tiredly.

Altair grunted, ducking his face into the blankets. "As you wish..._wife_."

"Sleep well, Altair. I pray you feel better in the morning," Malik whispers, too worried about Altair to care about his mockery.


	12. Chapter 12

A rooster crows in the distance, jerking Altair awake. He groans quietly, feeling uncomfortable, hungry and still sick. "How are you feeling?" Malik asks from the chair nearby. He had bags under his eyes and looked completely exhausted.

Altair ran a hand across his face, grizzly with morning fuzz. He looked bleary eyed over at Malik. "Like I've been dragged behind two stallions," He mumbled with frustration. Altair attempted to sit up, groaning inwardly, and bringing his legs out from their warm cocoon.

"I need to get up, I'm sick of being in this bed."

"Stay in bed, Altair. You are still very sick. What do you want for breakfast?" Malik asks as he stands up, groaning as he stretches.

"To get up," Altair answered smartly. He sat back begrudingly, staring out at the white walls of the room. "Anything that won't make me throw up."

"Does oatmeal work for you?" Malik asks quietly, cracking his back hard and yawning sleepily.

"Whatever," Altair muttered, lip jutting out. "Just make sure it's hot."

Malik nods slightly and opens the door, "Haytham! Come here please!" Malik calls, his voice cracking a bit.

Altair scowled unhappily. "As if I haven't seen enough of him already," He whispered under his breath.

Haytham enters the room, frowning when seeing Malik. "Dai Malik, you look terrible. Was Altair a handful last night?" Haytham asks, shooting Altair a stern, disapproving look.

"I'll be _fine_...Just watch over him until I return with breakfast" Malik mutters, shuffling out the door like an old man.

Altair glared at Haytham, catching his disapproving look. "What reason do you have to look at me like that?" He said heatedly.

"You should be ashamed, Altair. Wearing Malik down like this after all he has done for you and all you have done to him" Haytham says seriously, frowning at Altair.

Altair frowned back at him, "You are not my father. Who are to scold me like one? Leave. I am fine on my own. _Lap dog_."

"Better to be a lap dog than a _rabid wolf_. At least I _appreciate_ Malik's help" Haytham says heatedly before smirking to himself. "What I would give to be in your position..."

Altair raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you talking about? _My position_?"

"Nothing, Little Eagle. I think I hear your breakfast approaching" Haytham says with a chuckle. Malik enters the room with a steaming bowl of oatmeal with little pieces of fruit in it like Altair liked.

Altair looked at the oatmeal, and then looked smartly at Haytham. "Feed me," He said emotionlessly. "Prove you have some worth. Malik fetch me some water."

Malik looks at them in confusion for a moment but was too tired to think so he leaves to get the water. "Whatever you say, Little Eagle" Haytham says with a chuckle, sitting in the chair and grabbing the spoon.

When Malik had left the room, Altair immediately back-tracked from the spoon. "Get that away from me," He growled. Haytham blinked, confused, spoon hovering in the air. "I thought you said..."

"I know what I said! Now then, what were you implying? Before _Dai Malik_ came back? About switching places?"

"I imply nothing, Brother Altair" Haytham says innocently, putting the spoon back in the bowl.

Altair scowled at him, hands tightening in the sheets. "Is it...could it be...are you..." Altair narrowed his eyes. "You have _feelings_ for the cripple."

"Call him a cripple again and I will make you _suffer_ for it" Haytham growls, eyes narrowing in rage.

Altair raised a brow, a slow smirk flowing across his face in quiet anger. "Well, well, it would seem true,_ Akh Akbar_ . You have feelings for him." Altair frowned then, looking at Haytham seriously. "You are wasting your time. He...does not flow the same river as you do."

"Oh really? And what river do you belong to then? I saw you kiss Malik, Little Eagle, you don't fool me" Haytham says cockily, smirking back. "I also know that you do not share Malik's affections which means that I can go right ahead and take him for myself"

Altair grimaced, face coloring slightly. "That...that doesn't count. I do not want you near him."

"And why not, pray tell, do you want me near Malik?" Haytham asks as he leans back in his chair, looking incredibly amused.

Altair felt like a child again before Haytham. This was always how it was. Just as when he had wanted to see how great an assassin Al Mualim was. One boy had said the old man had senses greater than anything, so surely he would know if his robes were on fire? But of course, glorious Haytham came along with his crap. Crap he didn't seem to let go of.

"You...You're," Altair grunted in frustration. "You're not _good enough_."

"Oh! Oh is that so? I thought you would be more creative than that! And you would be a better candidate, correct? You, who's ignorance of the Creed caused the death of Kadar and the loss of Malik's arm," Haytham says almost cruelly, laughing loudly. "Come now, Altair. You don't even _like_ men. Just go find some concubine to keep you company and stop leading poor Malik along."

"I am _not_ leading him on, fool! I am _protecting_ him!" He looked angrily at Haytham. "Here I thought if the Creed knew, it would be his end. Now I see, I must protect him like some God-forsaken _father_ from _suitors_ now, too? Stay away from him!"

"I don't intend to lose Malik so easily, Altair. And I also do not intend to let you intimidate me, Little Eagle" Haytham says quietly as Malik enters the room.

"The well is drying. As if the plague and Templars weren't enough, we have a drought too" Malik mutter angrily, handing Altair a glass of water.

Altair took it, still simmering with anger. "Haytham has no worth in feeding a sick man. Look. None has even entered my mouth." Haytham looked at him amused, mouthing, _'Who is the tattle-tale now?'_

Malik sighs, shaking his head slightly. "May I have that chair back?" Malik asks quietly. "Of course, Dai Malik. May I stay to watch your technique so I can be able to feed Altair in the future?" Haytham asks politely as he stands up and aside, looking at Altair with a look in his eyes that said '_Checkmate'._

Altair's face soured, muttering vulgarities under his breath. Altair hastily took the bowl from Malik and the spoon, quickly feeding himself. he gulped down the oatmeal, the contents having gone cold. Nonetheless he devoured it, a combination of spite, anger, and hunger. "I am _fine_."

Malik stares at Altair like he sprouted three heads and started breathing fire before looking at Haytham questioningly.

"What happened while I was gone...?"

"We merely spoke of the past and it must have upset him, my apologies Dai Malik" Haytham says softly, shooting a quick glare at Altair.

Altair looked at them both, oatmeal dripping from his mouth. "Dirty little tattle-tale," He sneered. "You always were a boot-licker."

"Altair, calm yourself" Malik says sternly, frowning at his immaturity.

"No, it's alright, Malik. I don't mind his childish jeers" Haytham says kindly, laying a hand on Malik's shoulder gently.

Altair's anger flared, throwing the bowl aside. "Take me outside. Now. I wish to be rid of this room."

Malik jumps when hearing the bowl break and his eyes narrow angrily. "What is wrong with you today, Ibn La 'Ahad!" Malik growls, standing up. Haytham smirks from behind Malik and mouths 'Now you've done it'.

"Nothing!" Altair argued. "I am _sick_ of this room. Take me outside. Better yet, make Haytham do it. Rest yourself up, Al-Sayf, I will be requiring your mothering ways to help me later on." Altair dragged his eyes to Haytham, extending a stiff arm towards him. His breathing had become hard and the mucus that rested on his chest rattled.

"If your mother wasn't dead, I'd make her do it" Malik mumbles under his breath, slightly hurt by how Altair was acting as he starts cleaning up the shards of the bowl.

"Make sure to rest, Malik. I know you don't normally sleep well and our sick Little Eagle certainly isn't helping things" Haytham says softly, grabbing Altair's hand and helping him stand.

Altair bitterly put his arm around Haytham's shoulders, looking back at Malik. "Do as the fool says. You look like a tired horse." Altair turned his eyes to Haytham's amused ones. "Well, fool? Move!"

Haytham smirks and leaves with Altair, tugging him along like a rag doll when they were out of Malik's sight.

"Cease your snake-ish ways!" Altair hissed.

"Cease your wolf-ish ones! Malik is single, you have no right to keep him that way for the rest of his life" Haytham growls in a lowered tone, leaving the Bureau with him.

Altair looked away from him, fuming. "I have a right to protect him, _Akh akbar_," Altair sneered. "He needs only company, not further reason to get him killed!"

"He needs more than company and you know it. His heart is empty, and his self-esteem is nonexistent. Not only that but he has nightmares that have him screaming in the middle of the night. He needs someone to lean on, to be there for him, and yes, to love him. He doesn't need some idiotic fool making him run back and forth doing errands for him!" Haytham argues, glaring at him.

Altair looked back him heatedly, "I...I can _love_ him. I already do. Just not...in the way he would like. Is it not the same?"

"No, it isn't. He wants you far more than you want him. Eventually, he is going to think that you don't want him because he is crippled! Then what?" Haytham growls, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will do what I have always done. That _is _enough."

"And _I_ will continue to court Malik, I don't care what you think!"

Altair shoved Haytham roughly, staggering up against a wall. He breathed heavily, dropping to his knees. "Leave me, fool. I don't wish to see your face anymore."

"I can't do that, though it is incredibly tempting. _You _are going back to the Bureau with me" Haytham says as he grabs Altair's arm.

Altair shoved him again, grabbing hold of Haytham's face gruffly, eyes blazing. "Do _not_ touch me! I will return when I _want_ to." Pushing roughly against Haytham's face, he succeeded in pushing the other man flat on his behind.

"Altair, what in the world are you doing? You're _sick_. You need to go back to bed!" Haytham growls, scrambling to his feet.

Altair knocked his head lightly back against the wall, golden eyes blazing. "I told you to leave me."

"Altair, either come back with me or I'm getting Malik" Haytham threatens, not wanting Altair to get hurt or worse.

Altair's eyes narrowed, "Need more reason to look good in front of the cripple?"

"I'm warning you, Altair...Come back inside with me, _now_" Haytham says angrily, wanting to punch him.

Altair spat at him, eyes glazing over as a wave of nausea hit him. He clutched his stomach, doubling over. He heaved twice and emptied his breakfast across the ground. He wiped hastily at his mouth, trying to crawl away from the mess.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Haytham snarls, wiping his face. "Malik! Malik, come here!"

Malik's eyes snap open and he jumps out of bed, fearing for Altair.

Jumping out of the Bureau, Malik wandered around the building, eyees scanning for Haytham. Finding the two men, Altair heaving on his knees, and Haytham face bruised on his behind, Malik felt a panic. "What happened!"

"Altair got violent, a result of his fever no doubt. And now he's throwing up and won't come back" Haytham explains, frowning at Malik's panicked expression.

Malik runs to Altair's side and gently rubs his back. "Altair, you shouldn't have left the bed. You need to come with me, alright? I'll help you get better, I _promise_" Malik whispers soothingly, pure fear in his eyes. He couldn't lose Altair. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

Altair looked at him, mouth bitter. "Sunlight is good for you," Altair retorted smartly. Nonetheless he let Malik lift him, and shot a smug look at Haytham. _'The war has not ended'_.

"Can I help you in any way-"

You've helped enough, Haytham. Go train the novices" Malik nearly shouts, glaring at him as he helps Altair back into the Bureau.

Haytham fidgeted, a look of hurt passing him before its gone. "As you wish, Dai Malik."

Malik ignores him completely, entering his room and helping Altair into bed gently. "Tell me _exactly _what happened. Did Haytham do anything to you?"

Altair blew frustrated air _'more like he wanted to do something to __**you.**__'_ "Nothing. This is just how we are."

"Altair, you're going to be the death of me" Malik mutters, collapsing into the chair. "Here I thought Haytham had hurt you. I was about to_ kill_ him"

Altair cocked a brow, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You are...You are very precious to me. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died" Malik admits, looking down shyly.

Altair stroked his chin, looking thoughtfully. "It is a good thing to know. Now when you wish to kill me, I know what to use against you."

"Good to know you feel the same way" Malik says with a defeated sigh, shaking his head.

Altair chuckled, "Relax _Dai Malik_, I would be quite unhappy if you were six feet under as well."

Malik smiles a bit and nods. "Go to sleep, Altair. Perhaps it will help your recovery"

Altair grumbled under his breath, turning on his bed. "Yes, _mother_."

"Sweet dreams, _baby_" Malik teases, smirking at him as he pulls a blanket over himself and closes his eyes, praying for Altair's swift recovery.


	13. Chapter 13

Altair breathed in deeply, hearing no rattling in his chest. Running a hand over his chest, he patted himself, nodding. Finally, he could get out of this bed. Shrugging on his robes, he stood up, and reached for his bracers. When Malik stepped in, breakfast on a tray, Altair shook his head. "No need, brother, I will join you outside. I'm better."

Malik narrowed his eyes slightly. "I will be the judge of that." Malik puts the tray on a table and takes Altair's pulse and temperature, smiling a bit when noticing it was normal. "Hmm...It looks as though you are correct...But, no missions for at least three days so I can be sure" Malik says sternly.

Altair frowned like a deprived child, tightening his bracers with over-used effort. "I don't see the point. I am well; I should be able to do a mission."

"The answer is no, Altair. That kind of strain could put you right back in this bed and believe me, I have had more than enough of your illness" Malik says with a shudder as he walks out of the room with the tray and places it on the table where the other novices ate their breakfast.

"Will Brother Altair be joining us today, Dai Malik?" Akil asks excitedly, eager to see his idol well again.

"I will," Altair sighed, glaring at his plate of breakfast. "This will be my most interesting activity in the entire day."

"Speaking of which, where is Haytham?" Malik asks with a frown, seeing his chair was empty.

"He left this morning, Dai Malik. For what, I do not know" Another, older novice answers as he eats his bread with butter.

Altair smirked smugly to himself. "Do not worry for him. Good riddance, I say," Altair said. Altair looked at Akil, nervously picking at his breakfast. "Are you not hungry?"

"Uh, um...N-Not really, Brother Altair..." Akil stutters, blushing a little bit.

Malik chuckles slightly, shaking his head at them as he walks to his desk and begins his paperwork.

"Don't worry about him, brother! Akil is the smallest novice we have! I doubt it would matter if he ate or not!" Altair frowned slightly to himself, watching the boy divert his eyes. "Eat your breakfast, little novice. You will need it." Altair pushed the plate closer to him, and resumed eating his own meal.

Altair cocked his head towards Malik. "What is so funny, Al-Sayf?"

"Nothing, Altair. I just remembered a joke" Malik chuckles out, smirking as Akil's blush deepens further. Haytham suddenly drops in, something large wrapped in a blanket was cradled in his arms.

Altair frowned, rising to his feet at the sight of Haytham. "What? Did you bring a Templar head in with you?" He growled.

Haytham scoffs at Altair, ignoring him completely as he walks to Malik. "I know you still mourn the loss of your beloved Vega, Dai Malik but I hope that this will ease your pain" Haytham says kindly as he takes off the cloth to reveal a large bird cage with an exotic and colorful bird perched inside.

"By Allah, Haytham, where did you get this?" Malik gasps, standing and moving toward the beautiful bird.

"Wow..." Akil whispers, eyes widening slightly.

Altair glared daggers at the other man, a feeling of utter rage welling up inside of him. "Does that bird also lay gold eggs?" Altair muttered bitterly.

"I bought it from a trader in the Marketplace. Happy birthday, Malik. I hope you like him" Haytham says with a sweet smile, placing the cage on his desk where Vega's was.

"Thank you, Haytham. You have truly made my day. I thought everyone had forgotten" Malik says with a laugh, a spark of joy in his eyes.

"Altair, surely you have a better gift for Malik...?" Akil whispers to him, not wanting Altair to lose whatever contest he and Haytham were having.

Altair pursed his lips, looking away with a huff. "Of-Of course! I intended to show it to Al-Sayf later today as a surprised. But_ Haytham _always feels the need to boot-lick."

"I could never forget your birthday, Dai Malik" Haytham says charmingly, brushing a lock of hair away from his face gently. Malik blushes slightly and looks down shyly.

"I'm sure you will win, Brother Altair" Akil says confidently before staring at Malik and Haytham curiously.

Altair looked at the boy incredulously, "Win? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you and Brother Haytham having some kind of competition? You always argue..." Akil says shyly, blushing again.

"I will do the dishes today. You can relax, Dai Malik" Haytham says as he starts picking up the dishes from the table.

"Thank you again, Haytham" Malik says with a smile, sitting down and marveling over his new pet.

Altair begrudingly agreed to what the younger assassin said then smirked secretly. Resting a hand to the boy's head, he pulled him closer. "Say, would you like to help me with Malik's gift, brother?"

"Oh! Um...Well, I would say give him a nicer copy of the Qur'an but..." Akil starts with a dark blush before showing a very beautiful copy of the sacred book on his lap.

"I think I shall call you, Ali" Malik says adoringly, gently stroking the bird's head.

Altair nodded, nudging the boy forward. "Go on, he won't bite. He'd much rather rip my throat out that yours."

Akil nods a little and shuffles toward Malik, holding the book out. "F-For your birthday, Dai Malik" Akil says in a very quiet and shy tone.

"Hmm? Oh...Thank you, Akil. This was very thoughtful" Malik says kindly, gently ruffling his hair affectionately before taking the book.

Akil nodded shyly back at Malik before hurrying to hide behind Altair and press a hand to his heart. Altair rested a hand to his head, and nudged the boy out of the room along with him. "Come, we have a 'mission' to do."

"Altair, Akil, where are you going?" Malik asks them, flipping through the pages of his new Qu'ran.

"J-Just for a walk, Dai Malik" Akil stutters, failing to sound unsuspicious.

"Nowhere to worry about, _Dai Malik_," Altair said. "Just two...boys out for the day."

"Don't get in trouble, I mean it. The guards are restless these days..." Malik warns, sounding almost like a doting mother as he puts the new Qu'ran in a safe place.

"Yes, _mother_," Altair said with an overdramatic sigh, waving a nonchalant hand as they walked off. "Come, Akil."

Malik rolls his eyes and sits down, continuing his paperwork as Akil nods enthusiastically, following Altair like a shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Market Place <strong>

"All right, we have to start looking for a gift," Altair said. "What does Malik like?"

"Uh, he likes books, birds, tea, writing..." Akil babbles, excited about spending time with his favorite Brother.

Altair rested a hand to Akil's head then used his other to stroke his chin. "You're quite useful, little one," He said. "We'll start with the tea." They wandered around the market place, pushing lightly through the crowd. The only tea sets in the entirety of Jerusalem were, in Altair's opinion, not worth it. He had known Malik had a liking for the imported Chinese teas and only the home grown dual variety was being sold. Traveling all the way to Acre wasn't up for discussion either. Altair sighed, "I suppose we'll move on to books?"

Akil sticks close to Altair and nods, leading the way to a book shop where he bought the Qu'ran. He was so happy, he thought his heart would burst and he wanted to please his hero.

"At the end of the day, I will introduce you to the red-light district. Do you know what that is?" Altair said off-handedly. "Consider it your reward."

"No...What is this 'red-light' district? Why does it have red lights?" Akil asks innocently, looking up at Altair as they enter the bookstore.

Altair stopped short, looking critically at the boy, "How...How old _are_ you? Don't you know what a Courtesan is?"

"I'm twelve and a half, I just became a novice...And no...I'm not sure what a Courtesan is" Akil says shyly, looking down and kicking a rock lightly.

Altair sighed to himself, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I...I think I'll tell you when you're older. Come, we still have shopping to do," Altair said. Altair followed Akil through the bundles of people, coming to a small bookshop and crickety old lady. "What books would Malik even like?" Altair mumbled, thumbing across the titles.

"He likes religious books, history books, and romance books" Akil informs Altair, helping him look for books.

"How do you know so much?"Altair said softly. "I've known that cripple almost our entire lives and yet I don't know any of that."

"Oh, um...Uh, I was trained as a spy...I just...Notice things...That other people don't..." Akil explains, blushing hard and looking down at the floor again.

"How does this History of Jerusalem book look? or does he already have it?" Altair said off-handedly. "Wait. What have you noticed, per say?"

"He already has it and I know that you and Malik have a close bond but Haytham is your rival and he also wishes to be closer to Malik. So I will help you win" Akil says innocently, only scraping the surface of what was truly happening.

Altair sighed inwardly, happy the boy was still so ignorant to what truly was happening. "Thank you, Akhi Al-Sagheer. I greatly appreciate your assistance. Is there anything you want? I will buy it for you."

"Um...There is a stall that sells Baklava..." Akil says with shining hope in his eyes that he would get his favorite sweet.

Altair nodded, "All right. I will buy it for you. As much as you want" Altair thumbed through the books, referring each title to young boy. Only twice had the boy nodded towards a book Altair had chosen. After buying them, Altair frowned. Two books would not suffice, not in comparison to Haytham's damn bird.

Akil was literally bubbling with excitement, pointing at the Baklava stand vigorously. "There it is, Brother Altair!"

Altair followed behind Akil as the boy ran ahead of him and stared with giant eyes at the stand. His mind flashed back to his childhood, when Kadar had still been around. He had thought the younger Al-Sayf to be a bit of an idiot, to be honest. Now that he was spending a day with Akil, he realized Malik's feelings, even if he seemed to only scratch the surface. It wasn't so much the death of Kadar that sent Malik into his depression, but the weight of the fact that he would never see Kadar doing what Altair was watching Akil do ever again.

"How much, effendi?" The woman at the stand asks Altair with a laugh at the boy's childishness.

"As much as the boy wants," Altair said

Akil's eyes widen in shock and he looks at Altair in disbelief. "Really, Brother Altair?" Akil asks slowly, making sure he heard correctly.

Altair nodded, taking out his money. "Really."

Akil smiles happily, thanking Altair vehemently as he picks out as much Baklava as he could carry by himself. "That will be 15 ducats, effendi" the woman tells Altair, smiling at him.

Altair hands over the money, nudging Akil by the shoulder. "Come, we still have much shopping to do, brother," Altair said. "We can't let Haytham win, can we?"

"No! Brother Altair will always win!" Akil says determinedly, looking up at Altair in admiration as he munches on his sweets.

Altair chuckled, ruffling his hair. Yes, this is what Malik must have felt back when they were kids. When...When Kadar would follow him like a hapless puppy...And Altair would only sneer. "I doubt he needs anymore pens. I suppose we can buy him something for that damned bird of his," Altair grumbled. "What say you?"

"Hmm...Maybe we can buy the bird a little house" Akil suggests after some thought, still nibbling on his Baklava.

Altair nodded, "You are a smart boy. Come, let's go." The only bird shop in all of Jerusalem lay in the upper class area, an area that made Akil feel very uncomfortable and ashamed of his slightly tattered clothes. Regardless of the snake-like salesman, Altair kept his golden gaze firm, if not deadly. "Which do you prefer, Akhi Al-Sagheer?"

"Uh...I like this one" Akil says as he points at a light blue and gold house made of wood.

"Of course you would like _that_ one" The salesman sneers mockingly, making Akil shrink back to hide behind Altair in shame.

Altair glared at the man, pressing his money down coldly on the table. "We'll _take_ it then." Handing the house to Akil, Altair ushered the boy out of the shop quickly. "I'll remember never squander my money here again," he muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry for making you look bad, Brother Altair..." Akil says sadly, looking down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Altair said, secretly swiping some baklava. "You didn't do anything. I much prefer your company to that fool Haytham any day, to be honest."

Akil's eyes brighten before noticing Altair had swiped some of his baklava. "_Hey_!" Akil whines, reaching to take it back.

Altair tipped backwards, using his height against the boy. "You should have been more aware, Akil."

"That's not fair! You're too tall!" Akil says grumpily as he jumps up to get it but is unable to.

Altair pushed back at the boy's forehead, keeping him firmly planted on the ground. "Then you should eat more! Maybe you will _grow_!" Altair laughed.

"I would but you have _my_ food!" Akil growls before he suddenly goes pale, staring behind Altair.

Altair looked at him, puzzled, "What's wrong? Akil?"

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Two Assassins, out in the open? It seems as though it is our lucky day" A Templar captain asks from behind Altair, flanked on both sides by sergeants.

"B-Brother..." Akil whimpers, eyes wide with fear as he stares at their blades and armor.

Altair gritted his teeth, pushing Akil behind him. "Hush, we will get out of here."

The guard captain draws his sword and attacks Altair, the sergeants moving to either side of them so they couldn't escape.

"Altair!" Akil cries, not knowing how they were going to get out of this alive.

Altair shoved Akil to the ground, spinning quickly as he drew out his blade. Shoving violently against the other man, the captain stumbled backwards, trying to get his footing. Drawing out a knife quickly, Altair hit one seargent in the shoulder. Grabbing Akil by his hood, Altair shoved the boy in the direction of an alley. "Run! Run now!" Altair clashed swords with the second sergeant, jutting his foot out to stomp mercilessly against the man's ankle, then swiping the sword down the jam into his shoulder and quickly drew it out. "Who's next?"

Akil runs as fast as he could before stopping and looking back. _'I can't leave Brother Altair behind!'_

"Archers!" The Captain shouts, smirking as they archers on the roofs move into position.

Altair's eyes widen, short blade stabbing into the sergeant. "Shit! No!" Altair breathed. Tackling the captain, Altair pulled him into a headlock, shortblade coming to scrape at the flesh of his neck. "Call. Them. Off!"

"Get back!" The Captain chokes out as the archers back off, staring at them anxiously. Unbeknownst to Altair, an archer was in position on a roof behind him, taking aim.  
>Akil notices this and his eyes narrow. He quickly grabs a rock and throws it, hitting the archer right between the eyes. "Run, Altair! This way!" Akil yells, knowing a hiding spot nearby.<p>

Altair quickly jabbed the hilt of the blade into the Captain's neck, not wasting a moment as the captain hit the ground, unconscious and rushed after the young boy. Turning the corner quickly, he crashed into Akil.

Akil grabs Altair's arm and runs with him down an alley and straight into a haystack. Akil was trembling lightly, listening for the guards as the alarms sounded around them.

Altair pulled the boy against him, glaring out at the hay. "We cannot stay here, come we have to leave. we will take the back alleys." Pulling the boy out of the haystack, Altair rushed along into the crowd, trying to hide amongst them, then shoved the boy into a dark alley. "When I tell you to do something, you do it, understand? Don't look back!"

"B-But, I could not just leave you-" Akil stutters, tears in his eyes.

Altair rested a hand to his head. "It is fine. I will be fine."

Akil was shaking violently, starting to sob quietly.

Altair sighed, feeling awkward as he pulled him into one of those 'hug' things Malik used to do to Kadar. "It will be fine. Find Malik and he will know what to do. Come, we have to move, or else they'll find us."

Akil nods into Altair's chest, sniffling as his trembling lessened.

Altair ushered the boy forward, hand on his sword hilt. They slunk along the alleyway, peeking out before rushing to another alley. Pushing the boy up a ladder, Altair looked around the rooftops anxiously. It would seem most of the guards had been commissioned to the ground. "The bureau is three roofs away, hurry I'll cover you!"

Akil nods and makes a run for it, navigating quickly over the roofs and into the Bureau.

Altair scanned across the horizon of his vision, fingering his throwing knives. Breathing out heavily, he made his way across the roofs, the light noise of his feet landing. Swinging into the bureau, Altair landed heavily, almost falling backwards. "Akil? Malik?" He huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Altair Ibn La'Ahad, what in the_ hell_ did you do? Every guard in Jerusalem is looking for you and Akil!" Malik shouts angrily yet looking relieved when seeing Altair was alright as he holds the crying Akil close to him, trying to comfort him.

"Could you be more irresponsible, Little Eagle?" Haytham growls from nearby, glaring at him.

Altair scowled, rising to his feet, and beckoning to Akil. "They started it," He said bitterly.

Akil runs to Altair and hugs him tightly. "I-I was s-so scared! I though t-they would k-k-kill you like m-my father!" Akil sobs into his chest, grabbing his robes tightly in his hands.

Malik frowns at Altair and Akil, walking toward them. "Are either of you injured?"

Haytham continues to glare at Altair, almost wishing he didn't come back.

Altair ruffled Akil's hair, feeling a familiar nostalgia in his words. "None. We're fine." Altair stood, a hand resting on the back of Akil's head as they walked into another room in the Bureau. "Get him some water. He's crying himself dry."

"Haytham, please" Malik says quietly as Haytham quickly leaves to fetch water for Akil.

"B-Brother Altair...Our things! We d-dropped them!" Akil hiccups suddenly, knowing they now had nothing to give Malik.

Altair nodded gruffly, patting the boy's head. "Its fine. We can always get them again another time. Stop crying, now. You're an assassin."

Akil whimpers softly and starts wiping at his eyes hard as Haytham brings him a glass of water.

"Altair, can I speak to you in private?" Malik asks with a frown, noting a large gash on his arm but not wanting to alarm Akil.

Altair looked at the gash, confusion setting into annoyance. "I must not have noticed. I was trying to make sure Akil got back safely," He muttered angrily. Shrugging off his robe, he sat down heavily, glaring out at nothing. "Shame, too. I dropped your gifts because the Templars decided to be annoying sons of asses today."

"So that is why you left in such a hurry...Silly novice, you don't need to get me anything" Malik says with a chuckle, gently washing out the wound with water.

Altair shot a glance at Malik, frowning childishly. "I'm_ not_ a novice. And besides, I wanted to wipe that smug look of that fool Haytham's face."

"Why are you and Haytham fighting like cats and dogs all of a sudden, Altair? He is a kind man" Malik says calmly as he starts sewing up the wound.

"You would think so," Altair grumbled, hissing at the needle sliding through his arm. "I think you should stay away from him."

"And why is that?" Malik asks curiously as he continues closing the wound as gently as he could.

Altair pursed his lips for the umpteenth time it seemed that day, and scuffed his foot in the floor. "Just trust me on this," He muttered. "If are still willing to do so."

"If you do not give me one good reason to stay away from Haytham, then I see no reason why I should listen to you" Malik says simply, finishing his sewing and cutting the thread with his teeth, his lips stroking the skin of his shoulder lightly.

Altair flinched slightly, watching Malik sit back to look at his handiwork. Grabbing the Dai's robe front quickly, Altair pulled him forward, and kissed him.

Malik makes a noise of surprise against Altair's lips before closing his eyes and melting against him, kissing back gently.

Grabbing Malik's hand to rest in his hair, the way the courtesan girls would when they kissed him, he stays still and lets Malik have his moment. "Happy Birthday, Malik," He muttered against him, and experimentally pushed forward. Now...if only Malik was a little curvier.

"Best birthday present ever" Malik moans against his lips before kissing him more passionately, his fingers running through Altair's hair gently.

Haytham watches from outside, the door had been opened a crack but neither of them had heard it. Rage and jealously filled his eyes.

'_Malik will be mine…'_


	14. Chapter 14

Malik was alone in the Bureau again. Correction, he and _Ali _were alone in the bureau again. The bird squawked awake beside the Dai, tilting its head this way and that as he watched the one-armed man writing a report of the novices. Altair had been away in Acre on a mission as per Al Mualim's request. He had felt a pang of loneliness within him but swept it away, knowing this was business as usual. At least Haytham was filling the bureau with his voice.

Malik sighs as he continues to write calmly, nearly done with his report and ready for a good night's sleep.

Haytham strolled in, a secret smile on his face. "Good morning, Dai Malik. You're looking quite well. How fare you?"

"I am well, a bit tired. How are you and the novices?" Malik asks kindly, signing the bottom of the report and filing it away.

Haytham moved towards Malik's desk, leaning casually, smiling his most winningly at the Dai. Sure enough he weaseled out a slight flush. Small, almost non-existent, but definitely there. Haytham loved how the tips of his ears turned pink. He couldn't help feel a little bitter at how little Altair had to try to get such a reaction out of the Dai. A simple off-handed muttering of words got the Dai pink in the face and stuttering. "I - We're fine. I have left them to rest for the day. They deserve a little now and then. How are you enjoying your bird?"

"He was a very kind gift and I am enjoying him immensely. Thank you again" Malik says as he smiles back, reaching into the cage and gently stroking Ali's head.

Haytham grabbed Malik quickly by his wrist. "One more minute of your time Dai," Haytham breathed. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What is it, Haytham?" Malik asks, tensing slightly at the helpless position he suddenly found himself in. His only arm was restrained and his throwing knives where somewhere in his desk.

"Come now, Dai Malik, don't look so tense. I have no reason to hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you. Not like-Never mind. I merely want to speak with you," Haytham said smoothly.

"Forgive me, but since I lost my arm, I do not feel comfortable being restrained. Will you please release my wrist?" Malik asks kindly, keeping the nervousness out of his voice.

Haytham hesitantly let go, feeling as if Malik would bolt the moment he let go. Running a hand through his short hair, Haytham looked back at Malik. "How do you feel about Altair, Dai Malik?" Haytham said quietly. "I want your honest opinion."

"He...He tries his best to make up for what he did to me and...And Kadar..." Malik says hesitantly, still finding it difficult to speak of his lost brother. "He is a good friend of mine now. A brother, just like you."

Haytham stepped forward, abruptly, gripping Malik's wrist softly, then bringing it down to intertwine their fingers. Stepping into Malik's personal bubble, Haytham let his mouth rest beside Malik's ear, knowing the man had gone more rigid than a corpse. "We both know you feel more than that, Dai Malik," Haytham said softly. "As I also feel for you."

"W-What...Haytham, I have no idea what you are talking about..." Malik lies, fear freezing the blood in his veins. _'How did he find out...?'_

Haytham pressed Malik into the bookshelf, the books pressing into Malik's back uncomfortably. "You do know," Haytham said firmly. "You _love_ that idiot, and not in the brotherly sort, either. Much like how I...I love you as well."

"Haytham, you're hurting me" Malik hisses, trying to move his arm out of the vice-like grip Haytham had on it. His heart beat quickly as his mind quickly searched for a way out of this mess.

Haytham back away, frowning to himself, dropping Malk's wrist with a snarl. "Is it Altair? What am I saying. It's_ always_ Altair. Ever since that little wretch set foot in the Order people have been falling at his feet. Rauf, Hakeem, Master, _you_," Haythams said bitterly.

"I am very sorry, Haytham. I am _sure _there is someone out there for you but I am not that man" Malik whispers, frowning at him as he starts slowly moving away from Haytham.

Haytham blocked Malik again, frustration mounting. "But Dai," Haytham tried again. "iYoui are the one for me."

"Haytham, whatever is left of my heart is in Altair's hands now. This is not my choice. Please accept that" Malik says softly, trying to move away again.

Haytham sighed, making his way out of the bureau. "Altair will never love you the way you want," Haytham said, trying again. "He will _break_ your heart, Malik."

"I know that," Malik says with a sad smile, relieved when seeing him leaving. "But as I said before. This is _not_ my choice. Safety and peace, brother."

Haytham heaved a sigh, "I will need it."

"What do you mean by that?" Malik asks curiously, frowning slightly.

Haytham shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all, Dai Malik. Safety and peace to you as well."

"Haytham Abu Shakra, what are you planning?" Malik asks seriously, his eyes narrowing. He would _not_ have a brother's blood on his hands.

"Nothing!" Haytham called back. "Carry on with your duties, Dai. I have my own to attend to."

Malik frowns worriedly, getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Malik grew more suspicious still of Haytham. The man acted as if nothing had happened, as if they had never spoken in the least. It was not until Altair had returned, in all his smug glory over his successful mission that Malik felt a slight relief within him. "Safety and Peace, Malik," Altair said.<p>

"Safety and peace, Altair..." Malik starts before taking a look around to make sure no one was spying and lowering his voice. "You were right about Haytham. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't," Altair said frowning. "What has that fool done now?"

"Well, he admitted his undying love for me, pinned me to the bookcase, nearly ripped my hand off and now he acts as if nothing happened. I think he's planning something and if he is, it probably does not bode well for me. I've been trying without success to get him assigned to another Bureau. Apparently, I'm the only one who has an unwanted trainer" Malik mutters angrily, his eyes darting about nervously.

Altair shook his head, "Did i not tell you to stay away from him?" He felt like an annoyed father, clicking his tongue. "I will speak to him. See what that fool is planning." Altair turned heavily on his heel, golden eyes blaring.

Malik grabs Altair's shoulder, stopping him. "Be wary, Altair. He is just as strong and experience, if not more so, than you. Avoid a confrontation as best you can".

Altair shook his shoulder out of Malik's grasp. "He is _not_," He argued. "I am a _Master Assassin_. I can handle myself."

"So is he, fool! Just be careful. I really don't want to have to explain anyone's sudden death to Al Mualim" Malik growls, sick of Altair's cocky attitude and knowing it would get him killed.

Altair humphed, crossing his arms. "Do you have such little faith in me?" He said.

"I remember asking you the same question, Altair" Malik grumbles before his voice changes to an almost desperate whisper. "Please_ listen_ for once. For my sake"

Altair flinched, turning his head ever so slightly to glance at the Dai. "If that is what you wish. _Wife_."

Malik hits him on the back of the head, glaring at him. "Good luck, ahbal"

"I won't be needing it," Altair said. "But thank you anyway, _wife_." Altair eluded another strike to the head, and raced out of the Bureau.

* * *

><p>Haytham was sitting on a tower nearby, staring into the horizon and thinking to himself.<p>

Altair crept up along the tower, standing behind the man. "I heard you came on to the cripple," Altair growled. "What are you planning?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the favorite son...I'm not _planning_ anything" Haytham growls, turning to glare at Altair.

Altair crossed his arms. "Oh? You look off in the distance as if to jump off…And not in the 'leap of faith' kind of way, either."

"I've considered that but I have better things to do with my time" Haytham says with a slight smirk.

Altair's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And that would include?"

"Nothing that will bring harm to Malik, of course. In fact, I intend to save him" Haytham says simply, looking back at the horizon.

Altair looked darkly at Haytham. "_Save _him? What the hell are you talking about? _What are you planning_? Tell me or I'll slit that throat of yours, I swear it!"

"Go right ahead, if you feel so inclined. If you do, Malik will never forgive you and neither will Al Mualim" Haytham says with a laugh that made him sound like a lunatic.

Altair stepped back, grumbling to himself. "Fine. But tell me what you are doing," he finished weakly.

"Do you know what Malik told me when I said that you would break his heart?" Haytham asks quietly, staring off into space.

Altair cocked his head, "Of course I don't."

"He said the he _knew_...With a look on his face akin to the one a man would have if he were..._addicted_...To something. I will cure his addiction. And the only way to do that is to give him something else to be addicted to" Haytham says cryptically, standing up and turning to face Altair. "I will _n__ot_ allow you to hurt Malik anymore."

Altair scoffed, eyes narrowed. "Idiot, I'm not hurting him. You seem to be the only one thinking so. If Malik says he is fine, then he is fine. You stay _away_ from him, you hear me?" Altair said viciously. Jumping quickly from the ledge, he left Haytham alone to his thoughts.

"Soon Malik...Soon, I will free you..." Haytham whispers to himself, staring up at the moon.


	15. Chapter 15

Malik was getting a mission ready for Altair, who was tapping his foot impatiently and annoying the already stressed out Dai. "Stop that" Malik says suddenly to Altair after he smudges the paper he was writing on with ink after a particularly noisy tap.

Altair frowned, muttering under his breath. "You are taking too long, Malik." He looked over at Malik's annoyed face, his gold eyes narrowing. "Surely you can go faster?"

"I was almost done but now I have to start over since _you_ will _not cease your tapping_!" Malik growls, crumbling the paper into a ball and throwing it at Altair's head.

"Is Altair still causing you trouble, Dai Malik?" Haytham asks as he enters the room with a steaming cup of tea.

Altair froze, a quiet snarl settling in his throat. "Safety and peace, Haytham," Altair said cautiously. "What business do you have here?"

"I am merely bringing Dai Malik a cup of tea to calm his mind. That is all, Brother Altair" Haytham says calmly, walking to Malik's desk and setting the cup down.  
>"That is very kind of you, Haytham. Thank you. How are you faring?" Malik asks quietly, taking the cup into his hand and wondering if Haytham had finally gotten over his infatuation with him.<p>

"Well, Dai Malik," Haytham said simply. "I have novices to train. I hope Little Eagle won't be causing you any trouble in my absence."

"Don't call me that!"

"He will be leaving on a mission soon so I may have some peace for once" Malik grumbles, taking a sip of the tea before finishing the letter and holding it out to Altair. "You are going to Damascus, Altair. Be polite to the Rafiq there, he will _not_ tolerate your foolishness. Safety and peace, brother" Malik says sternly, his eyes narrowing.

Haytham smirks almost unnoticeably when Malik takes a sip of the tea and covers his mouth quickly when he finds out Altair was leaving. He was covering a sick smile. _Everything is falling into place…'_

Altair wandered out of the Bureau, tucking the paper into his robes. There was no way he'd leave so quickly, not with Haytham running around so freely with no one to check up on him. Especially with a not-suspicious-enough Malik not being wary.

* * *

><p>Malik blinks a few times, noticing his vision blurring as he wrote another letter. He shakes his head slightly and continues to write. 'Strange...'<br>Haytham waits patiently, knowing it would only be a few more minutes before the toxin in the tea begins to work its magic.

Haytham stood with his back against the wall of the other room, listening as Malik began to stagger back and forth around his desk. A confused grunt met his ears as the crashing of ink bottles hit the floor and Malik dropped to his knees. Clawing his fingers across the papers, Malik tried to haul his body up again. Eyes blurring, Malik fell backwards, unconscious. A small smile crept across Haytham's face.  
>"Easier than I thought," He whispered.<p>

Haytham walks into the room and picks Malik up like a man would pick up his bride. "Now I will show you that I am superior to Altair and I can love you in ways that he never will" Haytham purrs to the unconscious man, kissing him gently as he starts walking back to his room.

* * *

><p>Altair had wandered around Jerusalem, trying to fight off his feeling of premonition. His brows furrowed when he saw Akil and two other novices wandering the Marketplace.<br>"Akil!" Altair shouted. "Akil, come here!"

Akil quickly trotted over to Altair, a gentle smile on his face. "Safety and peace, Brother Altair." The younger boy cocked his head to the side. "I thought you had a mission, brother?"

"I thought you had training," Altair started, ignoring the boy's inquiry. "With Haytham."

Akil shook his head, looking up at Altair again. "He gave us the day off, brother."

Altair's eyes narrowed dangerously out in front of him as he stared back at the direction of the Bureau. He rested a hand to Akil's head and ruffled his hair slightly.  
>"I see," He said slowly. "Have you seen Haytham, Akil?"<p>

"No, brother. I have not, not since he told us we were free for the day and that he would make Malik some tea because..." Akil flushed. "You-You might be bothering Malik."

Altair nodded, "Thank you, Akil. You've helped me a lot."

"Helped? What do you-?" Before the boy could finish, Altair was taking off towards the Bureau.

_'I'm going to __**kill**__ him,'_ Altair swore.

* * *

><p>Haytham lays Malik down on his bed, grabbing some rope and tying his arm and his legs down so he couldn't escape when he woke up. He grabs a knife and starts to cut off Malik's robe and the shirt underneath it, exposing his scarred and muscular upper body. Haytham licks his lips, already feeling aroused from merely knowing that Malik was his for an entire afternoon and there was no one to stop him.<p>

Altair dropped heavily into the Bureau, a dangerous growl coming from him. "MALIK!" He yelled. "Malik are you here?"

"Haytham! Malik!"

Hearing no response, Altair turned and froze as the desk. Everything was spilled across the floor; ink ran across the floor leaking a trail towards his feet. Black foot prints led back out of the Bureau, but then disappeared at the small fountain at the entrance. Activating his eagle vision, Altair ascended the Bureau.

"You are a dead man," Altair growled.

* * *

><p>Haytham miraculously doesn't hear Altair's yelling, too absorbed in the moment and the man before him. He runs a hand down Malik's chest gently, smiling when Malik gives out a quiet moan and a shudder. "I was going to wait for you to wake up before I begin, Dai Malik, but I do not think I can wait much longer" Haytham says sweetly to the unconscious man.<p>

_'I am going to enjoy this...'_

* * *

><p>Haytham was not as fast as Altair, that much he knew. If he was lugging around Malik, and Altair hadn't been so far off from the Bureau, he would not have gone far. The abandoned housings lay near the Bureau, though decrepit they were meant to house the brothers. Lately with the war, no funding could go into restoring them. Altair had always found something interesting about and had explored them often. Haytham spent much longer in Jerusalem than Altair did, and he didn't doubt he knew his way around either. Descending on the golden path that illuminated before his eyes, Altair hurried along quickly dropping soundlessly into one house. Following the path of his eyes, he descended further and further until he came to a small underground room. No sound came out of it, but when a familiar moan greeted his ears, his eyes blared red.<p>

* * *

><p>Haytham takes out his knife again and starts the work of cutting off Malik's pants, chuckling to himself. Malik pulls against the restraints subconsciously, shivering as the cold air hits his legs. "Beautiful..." Haytham whispers to himself, not knowing that he was no longer alone.<p>

Altair shoved the door open quickly, short blade in hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Altair barked.

Haytham jumps and looks back at Altair in surprise. "You're supposed to be on a mission!" Haytham growls, standing up with his knife in hand. Malik was almost completely naked on the bed, unconscious, restrained and helpless to whatever Haytham had in store.

Altair scoffed, reaching for a throwing knife. "You _are_ an idiot, believing I would leave you with him so readily. I care not what anyone will say afterwards, I'm killing you!"

"Is that so? Then I will show you the same courtesy" Haytham says cockily, taking a fighting stance and twirling his knife expertly.

Lunging at Haytham, Altair narrowly avoided a swipe at his neck. Haytham's large hand came to trap Altair's wrist, twisting it painfully as Altair's voice rung out. Using the leg closest to Haytham, Altair stomped mercilessly at his ankle, loosening the grip enough to break free. Swiping his blade across the other man's uniform, a splash of red coated the blade, as Haytham jumped back, hand resting on his chest. Haytham tackled Altair before he could back track, his heavier body keeping Altair pinned. Haytham's blade came crashing down at Altair's head. Swinging his head to the side, the blade dug into his hood and into the ground. Digging the base of his palm into Haytham's cheek, Altair knocked his head far enough to elbow him fiercely, catapulting him off. Tearing the knife from his hood, Altair dove at Haytham, blade nearly falling from his grasp. His hands tore downward at Haytham as the other man's hands came to push back.

"Give up, Altair!" Haytham yelled. "You are not what Malik needs! I am!"

"And this is how you would do it?" Altair growled, grunting with effort. "You're sick. You're _pathetic_."

Haytham's eyes narrowed, pushing back at Altair with renewed vigor. Altair had to suppress as gasp as he felt himself being pushed aside, before bringing his foot to kick at Haytham's chin, blindsiding the man. Taking on wrist in his hand, Altair twisted it mercilessly, and plunged the blade down into Haytham's neck. Giving it a good twist, he watched the other man's eyes widen and his mouth gurgle as blood bubbled out of his mouth. He twitched, trying to reach pathetically for his blade before falling limp, head cocked to the side. Altair rose, blood splattered across his robes. He crossed towards Malik, shrugging off his upper robes. He tried to calm his breathing as he stood before the other man, eyes falling close to gather his breath. Malik was twitching slightly, starting to wake up and tugging more at the restraints that held him. Altair swept his blade across the restraints, watching as Malik subconsciously brought his arm back to its normal position on his chest. Malik groans quietly, curling up into a ball and shivering from the cold. The sun had set and the temperature was dropping quickly. His clothes were in pieces on either side of the bed and speckled with Haytham's blood.

Altair draped his robes over Malik, and reached for his wrists to pull him to sit up. "Wake up, Malik."

Malik frowns a bit and his dark brown eyes slowly open to stare up at Altair. "Where am I?" Malik asks sleepily, laying his head on Altair's chest. He was still out of it and had not noticed he was almost naked and covered in a bloody robe.

Altair rested a hand to his back as the other pointed to the body laying stil on the floor. "I would tell you to ask him, but..."

"...What..." Malik mutters, his eyes following Altair's pointing and resting on Haytham's dead body. His eyes widen is shock and fear and he nearly screams. "Haytham! Dear Allah, what happened! Why am I almost naked? Why is your robe covered in blood? Altair! Are you hurt!" Malik asks quickly, his eyes darting over Altair's body in search of wounds. He was in a full-blown panic, his pupils dilated and his heart beating erratically.

Altair looked back at him calmly, his hand sliding up to rest on his shoulder. "he drugged you and intended to...to..." Altair averted his eyes not exactly sure of the words to use. "Have his way with you. I killed him."

Malik's mouth drops open and he stares at Altair in disbelief. "He...Oh, Allah...He drugged the tea...If you had left for Damascus..." Malik whispers dully, going limp against Altair as the reality of what almost happened and what did happen dawn on him. "I should have been more careful..."

Altair nodded absently. "You should have."

"But," Altair started. "It gave me chance to finally dispose of him like I wanted to. Now, also, your secret is safe. We should leave. Can you stand or will I have to sling you across my shoulders like a sack?"

"Give me a moment to collect myself..." Malik whispers, staring down at the sheets of the bed and trembling ever so slightly.

"Don't feel sorry for him," Altair said suddenly. "Even when we were young he was like that. Selfish. Envious. I suppose that's why we got along so well."

"How am I going to explain this to Al Mualim?" Malik asks with a humorless laugh, feeling like he was going to be sick.

Altair looked at him, rolling a shoulder. "I will talk to him. I will explain on your behalf."

"No...You've done more than enough for me, Altair. I can help myself..." Malik says softly, taking a deep breath and moving off the bed to stand on the only side of the floor that wasn't covered in blood. "I will have to call Dawud so he can clean up this mess" Malik says in his authoritative Dai voice, pushing all of his weakness aside.

Altair still kept his hand on Malik's shoulder, in case he needed steadying. "If you're sure," Altair said. "Then I won't stop you."

"You need to go on your mission, it's important. I can take care of things here, Altair. You don't need to worry" Malik tells him, walking out of the room and into the Bureau. "Go...Safety and peace"

Altair hesitated, bringing his hand to rest at his side. "As you wish then. Safety and peace."

* * *

><p>Malik enters his room as if he was in a trance and puts on some clothes, making himself decent. In his mind, he denied everything that just occurred yet his stomach was still unsettled by both the toxin and the close call. After a few moments, he runs to a nearby bucket and vomits into it.<p>

Akil wandered in, and rushed towards Malik's side. "Brother Malik? Would you like some water?" The boy babbled frantically.

"Leave...I am fine..." Malik whispers breathlessly, dry-heaving a couple of times before he forced his stomach to cooperate.

Akil stood up shakily, unsure. "I-I will get you water, Malik." he said softly. When Akil had left, Malik sat back on the ground heavily, staring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath.

_'I am just...Just fine...'_


	16. Chapter 16

Altair had been away much longer lately and Malik seldom found as much joy in Ali as he used to. When he looked at the bird, he flashed back to Haytham. Rubbing at his eyes roughly, he sighed angrily and set about on his maps. Malik puts all his focus into a new map of Jerusalem, trying to ignore the bird that he once loved and contemplating giving him to someone else as a present.

Dropping heavily into the Bureau, Leila removed her hood, a small smile coming up on her face. "Safety and Peace, Dai Malik," She said. "That's a pretty bird you have."

"Do you want him?" Malik says too quickly before clearing his throat and shaking his head slightly. "What I meant to say is 'thank you'. Safety and peace, Leila. What brings you to the Bureau? A message?" Malik asks politely, smiling warmly at her.

She handed it over to him, leaning against his desk to watch the bird. "It'd be nice, too. But I doubt I'd be around long enough to feed him."  
>She frowned slightly. "It must be fun being an assassin and not some petty messenger."<p>

"You would make a fine assassin, Leila. You would definitely do better than some of the hopeless novices I have..." Malik mutters as he takes the letter and reads it quickly. "Hmm...Templar reinforcements heading to Jerusalem and Acre...A possible spy in our ranks...Great, more good news is just what I needed" Malik mutters to himself, sighing as he tosses the note into a basket to be burned later.

Leila tilted her head. "Will you be needing assistance?" She said off-handedly. "I am not expected for a couple days. I'm not sure why, to be honest."

"Yes, I could use some assistance. Since...Since Haytham died, I have had quite a bit to accomplish in very little time. In fact, you can help me train the novices later today, if you wish" Malik tells her, wincing when speaking of Haytham like merely saying his name felt like he was being stabbed.

Leila brightened, moving to sit up on the desk. "Yes! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Altair crossed into the walls of Jerusalem, stretched his arm at the ache in his shoulders. He'd have to get Malik to give him something for it. The novices had been under Malik's eye with Haytham dead. Rightly so, too, as the idiot had been lacking in his duties the past couple weeks and the novices were falling behind in the training. Altair frowned slightly, wondering if Malik was becoming slumped with work. It was only just him in the Bureau these days. Master had kept him busy. He cared not, to be honest, if a little more work was to be done then it was worth it have the Master give full pardon to the both of them for Haytham's death.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dawud, stop resting your chin on the pull-up bar! I may have one arm but I can see perfectly! Am I training <em>children<em>! Did you all suddenly become _elderly women_! Do you all want to let the Templars kill you! Drop and give me one hundred push-ups and Allah help you if you don't do it _correctly_!" Malik yells from inside the training room, his voice echoing down the Bureau. The novices all give out a collective groan and the sound of numerous bodies dropping to the ground follows the despairing groans.

Leila snickered behind him, hood down as she watched him. She nodded absently. "Are you sure you need my help? You seem to be doing well on your own, Malik."

"Some of these sneaky men like to stop working when I am walking around and my back is turned. Make sure to tell me if they do" Malik says to Leila as he walks to a younger novice, whose arms were trembling, and starts yelling at him to work harder.

When Malik had turned Dawud slumped against the pull-up bar, groaning and muttering profanities under his breath. Leila's eyes zeroed in on him, smirking lightly to herself. "Dai Malik~" She said in a sing-song voice. "I think Dawud needs some babying."

"Oh! We have a _baby_, do we? Well, Dawud Shia-Agil, would you like me to find your wet nurse? Or sing you a lullaby?" Malik says mockingly, glaring at Dawud and stalking toward him. "Or do you want to get down on that ground and _do your push-ups_!" Malik roars as he grabs Dawud's collar and tosses him onto the floor on his hands and knees.

Dawud quickly picked himself up, and started his push-ups, working his arms until they burned, lest he incur Malik's wrath again. Leila nodded at Malik when he looked at her, amused. It continued on like that throughout most of the training, many of the novices falling heavily on their stomachs when Malik finally let them catch their breath.  
>"At least I know Akil will be at his best," Leila said jokingly.<p>

"Akil does just fine even though he is the _youngest_ among you! Go to your rooms, looking at you all disgusts me! Be back here at sunrise and make sure you eat breakfast. We are doing weight training…" Malik starts in a soft tone before yelling out the rest to the novices and smirking at them.

"W-Weight training..." A novice whimpers from the back as the others give out another collective groan and slowly drag themselves out.

* * *

><p>Altair looked to the roof of the Bureau, watching as Malik and a woman dropped down into the building. Altair furrowed his brows, mouth agape. <em>Malik<em>? with a _woman_? Allah, what was happening!

* * *

><p>"How did you like the training session?" Malik asks with a chuckle and a shake of his head.<p>

"More than entertaining," Leila said with a laugh. "I haven't been able to be around boys training since we were little! Do you remember? When Al Mualim made us all live together? For the time we learned free-running before separating us all? I think one almost ran home to his mother. Ha! You are good, Malik."

"Ah! Yes, I remember that! And thank you, Leila. I try my best to keep these idiots in line" Malik says with a laugh, remembering when he was younger and his brother was still alive. He quickly makes a cup of tea, unhindered by his missing arm and offers it to Leila.

Leila took the cup of tea Malik offered her, watching him flit around the Bureau. Both of them turned when they saw Altair run in, face red and looking back between the two of them incredulously.

"M-Malik," Altair said.

"Ah! Altair, how was your mission? I suppose you are tired. Have you any injuries in need of care?" Malik asks him, heading cocking to the side when seeing his red face.

"You-You're...with a woman!" Altair blurted, pointing at Leila.

Malik's mouth drops open and he stares at Altair blankly for a few moments. "You...You have surpassed all my expectations of your idiocy...This is Akil's sister, Leila. She is a messenger and will be staying with us for two days. We are _not_ a couple and I suggest you apologize to her for your blatant and embarrassing statement before I chase you out of the Bureau and let you sleep with the dogs for a few nights!" Malik growls, glaring at Altair and giving Leila an apologetic glance.

Leila's eyes widened before turning away, her shoulders shaking. Altair looked back at Malik to see an extremely furious look on his face as if to say, 'fix it, idiot!'

"No, don't worry," Leila gasped. "I'm not crying. I'm-I'm laughing."

She turned back, trying to suppress a smile. "You're like an old married couple. It's funny."

Malik turns his gaze to Leila and blushes hard, "W-What? An old married couple?"

Leila nodded happily, not understanding why Malik was flushed. He wasn't angry about that comment was he? She waved a hand, "The way you two interact. It's so natural, like you've been together so long. Granted, I _know_. We all grew up in Masyaf together."

"O-Of course...Yes, Altair and I have become very close friends" Malik says with a nervous laugh before quickly shuffling out, muttering something about getting medical supplies for Altair.

Altair stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he watched Malik leave. Well it wasn't his fault. Malik never seemed interested in women, especially their presence around him. So, how was he supposed to react when he saw Malik with a _woman_. A woman that actually had _breasts_ and _curves_ and was, a, a _woman_! He looked back at her staring down at the tea on the table.

"Akil is a good boy," He said. "He studies hard and he tries harder."

Malik grabs medical supplies right and left, more than necessary but he needed time to clear his head and calm his erratic breathing.

Leila tilted her head towards him, glancing at the doorway Malik had exited through. She cracked a small smile. "He does? That's...that's good. That's good."

Malik walks back in with what seemed like a small mountain of supplies and he dumps them on the table. "Tell me what ails you" Malik says to Altair, praying there was actually something wrong with him so he didn't look stupid _again_.

Altair looked back at him, if possible, sheepishly. He rolled his shoulder, feeling the ache rising. "My shoulders hurt," He said finally.

"Hmm...Take off your shirt" Malik says seriously, keeping a straight face and grabbing some salve from his pile and walking to Altair.

Altair undid his robes, slipping out of them as he grunted slightly at the ache. Sitting in front of Malik on a low stool, he noticed Leila had already fled the scene, leaving the two of them alone. It had actually been a while since they'd been ialonei.

"So, she is Akil's...sister?" He started off.

"Yes, elder sister. And a very good messenger" Malik says quietly, gently running his hand over Altair's shoulder and trying to see what caused the ache.

"...She is...decent," He said. "Are you interested in her?"  
>He flinched under Malik's hands before going still and closing his eyes as Malik's expert fingers ran over his back. He squirmed slightly when Malik had reached the destination of his pain, hoping it was enough indication for the Dai.<p>

"No, you know I have no interest in women...I have bad news, Altair. You tore a muscle on your back. It will begin to show its true colors tomorrow and you will be in quite a bit of pain. Also, you will not be able to go on any missions for at least two weeks until you heal completely" Malik says with a frown, more interested in Altair's injury than talking about Leila. He takes some salve and very gently massages it into the area that caused his pain.

Altair hissed, arching at the sting, eyes flying shut. He sat back in his original position wincing as the salve ran over his back again. "Have you even been with a woman?" Altair said.

"Yes, I have, Why?" Malik mutters, eyes narrowing as he continues to gently massage Altair.

Altair shrugged, wincing in pain. "I was just curious. They have more to offer you than my body could."  
>Altair smirked slightly, "Or haven't you thought about it?"<p>

"I've thought about it but my preferences are well defined, Ibn La'Ahad" Malik whispers with a slight chuckle, wiping his hand on his pants and grabbing some bandages.

Altair cocked an eyebrow. "So...my body is not to your liking?"

"It is, but I thought we were still on the subject of women, Altair. A subject you seem to like" Malik says teasingly, starting to wrap up the area to protect it from further damage.

Altair fell silently, raising his arms subconsciously as Malik wrapped the bandage around him. "I appreciate...the pleasure one can have with a woman." he said simply.  
>Malik looked at him exasperatedly. Of course he did, he knew the location of the red-light district like the back of his hand.<p>

"Mmhmm...Well, Altair, you have to stay in the Bureau and not climb or do any strenous activities for two weeks. I'll make a room up for you soon" Malik tells him, shaking his head slightly as he starts picking up his supplies again.

Altair looked at him incredulously. "What happened to the room I always stay in?" He asked childishly. "It's _my_ room."

"It is now Leila's room. Unless, of course, you wish to take it from her...?" Malik asks with a smirk, looking over at him mischievously.

Altair almost flushed, almost, but when Malik's smirk grew, he knew he had failed, just a little. He rose swiftly, moving to the room that held the bureau's exit. "I expect to have a room when I return," He said indignantly. "Woman or not."

"What's wrong, Altair? You like women so much, I felt you would be _honored_ to give your room to such a worthy cause" Malik says dramatically, laughing hard as he walks away to put his supplies back where they belonged.

Altair crossed his arms then, stopping at the doorway. "Puh," he said with a slight twinge of anger. "I thought _you _liked me. I don't see you offering _your_ room to _me_."

"I _did_. Or do you not remember when you were ill and you _stole_ my bed for an entire week? I was going to offer my room to you again but since you've decided to play the part of a spoiled child, I think I shall give you Hay-...That other room" Malik says playfully before his voice drops to a dull murmur and he disappears into the supply room.

Altair stopped and looked behind him to watch Malik disappear off. Following him to the room, he stopped to watch Malik packing the supplies back in their place.

"Are you still guilty, Malik?"

"Guilty? Yes and no...More betrayed than guilty..." Malik whispers, putting everything back in place slowly.

"Betrayed..." Altair said, letting the word roll off of his tongue. A familiar, bitter taste left behind on his tongue.

"How so?"

"I trusted Haytham. I relied on him for quite a few things and we had quite a few heart-to-heart talks. He was a friend...And he decided to drug me and try to rape me..." Malik says in a detached tone, as if he was still denying that any of what happened was real.

Altair looked to the side, letting the words seep in. "I heard from a courtesan once, when she showed me this scar she had on her stomach. 'People do crazy things for love'," Altair scoffed. "I suppose I have to agree. I'm still here, after all."

Malik freezes, dropping the salve on the floor. "...Are you implying something, Altair?" Malik asks slowly, turning to stare at Altair.

Altair looked at him, shrugging. "I care about you, Al-Sayf. We're brothers."

"...Right..." Malik says with a sigh, grabbing the salve and placing it on a shelf.

"I care about you as well, Altair, and I thank you for everything"

Altair nodded, moving to retrieve his robes. "Al-Sayf," Altair called. "I'm expecting dinner to be ready when I return."

"Don't strain your shoulder, I am not wrapping it again" Malik says sternly, giving him a serious look.

Altair smirked over at him, shrugging on his robes slowly. "Oh but you would, if it meant seeing my body like this again. _Wife_."

"Enjoy sleeping on the floor, _husband_" Malik says as he walks by and slaps him hard on his injured shoulder.

Altair groaned in pain, shying from Malik, and frowned. "Glad to see you're feeling chipper again," He muttered to himself.

Malik only turns his head slightly and smirks at Altair roguishly, winking as he walks out of the room. _'Altair may not care for me as I do for him but this...'_

'_This is enough...'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you, reader, would be so kind, please vote on a poll on our profile, please! it is very much appreciated :) spread the word?<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Leila had been in the Jerusalem Bureau longer than expected. A rare and violent series of rainstorms were ravaging the area and everyone had no choice but to stay inside where it was safe. This meant that Altair was even more bored than usual since he couldn't leave to take a walk and couldn't train because of his injury. It was now day three of the thunderstorms and Malik was walking around, bored out of his wits since he could not send or receive any letters and had already trained the novices until their bones cracked. That's when he heard two people speaking in lowered voices. Curiously, he approaches, hiding his body behind a corner. It was Leila and Altair. He listens close, trying to hear their conversation.

"...So then you were planning to-?"

Altair nodded lightly. "What do you think?"

Leila let out a soft breath of air, tilting her head. "...It will take a lot of sneaking around. Won't we get caught?"

Altair looked at her incredulously. "Nonsense. If it will make you feel better you can tell Akil. But _only_ him."

Leila shifted nervously, hands wringing in her the folds of her robes. "...It feels weird doing this without his knowledge..."

Malik sucked in a tense breath, watching them whispering to each other. He watched Altair leaning towards her, his larger body almost completely shielding Leila from view. She looked up at him worriedly, biting her lip and he frowned at her, shaking his head and reiterating that "everything would be fine." Malik frowns to himself, watching and listening to them speak. _'What are they planning to do without my knowledge...? Could it be that...No...'_ Malik thinks to himself, subconsciously shaking his head.

Altair leaned down and Malik's eyes widened. He couldn't have...Could he? Damn Altair's hood, he couldn't see anything! Leila stepped back nodding quietly and slipping out of the room. Altair stood in the middle of the room in his usual smug way.

Malik's shoulders sag and he slowly backs away. _'They were a couple...Five days...It only took Altair five days to get Leila to be with him...And...And he didn't care that...After everything we have been through...'_ Malik thinks to himself, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

"Malik?" Altair said. "Is that you? What are you lurking about for?"

"N-Nothing, Altair, I just...I just needed to walk..." Malik whispers, closing his eyes tightly as he turns around and briskly walks away. His thoughts swirled through his mind, driving him mad and taking the breath from his lungs. He broke his promise to himself; He let Altair hurt him once again.

Altair watched him, shaking his head slightly. He was upset with him again. What had he done this time?

"Malik, wait a moment," Altair called out, hoping his voice reached the other man. "What's the matter? What's going on with you?"

Malik ignores Altair and enters his room, locking it behind him. "You were a fool...You knew he wasn't interested yet you insisted...You brought this upon yourself" Malik whispers to no one, sitting on the edge of the bed and covering his face with his hand.

Altair stood outside Malik's locked door sighing quietly to himself. He knew better than to even try to get Malik to open the door. He wanted to be alone. He deserved to have privacy when he wanted. Hesitating to walk off, he turned on his heels and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Malik walks out of the room after about an hour, taking a deep breath. He looked more or less normal but something about his eyes was off. They looked duller than usual. He walks to the kitchen, deciding to start dinner.<p>

"Malik," Leila said smiling softly. "Are you hungry? I'll cook tonight. I know you always do."

"I'm not that hungry, thank you, Leila. I'll make dinner, you should go see Altair. I think he would appreciate your presence" Malik tells her kindly, giving her a slight and almost forced smile. He enters the kitchen and starts taking out supplies sluggishly, his usual quickness and voracity absent.

Leila hesitated, frowning at his comment. She rose slowly, watching as he worked on the dinner. She stopped at the doorway, lingering a moment to stare at his back. "I _suppose _he would," She said softly. "Call me if you need anything, Malik."

Leila furrowed her brows when she left, quickly looking around the Bureau for Altair. He was staring at the Bureau's entrance from the doorway, glaring as the rain hailed down on the closed entrance door above.

"Altair," Leila started. "Something's wrong with Malik?"

Altair heaved his shoulders. "I know."

"You...You know? Then why aren't you doing something?"

"He will talk to me when he's ready. I can't always push him to talk to me."

Leila huffed, crossing her arms. She looked at Altair, his golden eyes glaring off blindly in the room. She shook her head. "Men never want to talk about _anything_." She muttered.

Malik starts making a stew, knowing it would help warm all the novices up and accidentally burns himself for the first time in months. He curses quietly to himself, looking down at his reddened hand. He sighs and decides to ignore it since he had no water or salve nearby. He cuts the vegetables one-handed and drops them in the boiling water along with some chicken, rice and goat, all the while ignoring the pain from his hand and his heart.

"Dai Malik," Akil chirped from the doorway. "Have you seen my sister?"  
>Akil was eating a small piece of bread, tiny body seemingly dwarfed by the doorway. He really did need to drink more milk.<p>

"Your sister? She should be with Altair...Check the entrance to the Bureau. You did well in training today, you should be proud" Malik says almost mechanically, all of his focus on the stew before him and on his own thoughts.

Akil tilted his head like a puppy, tucking the bread into his pocket. "With Altair? Why would they be together?" Akil flushed slightly, stuttering slightly when he let the rest of Malik's sentence absorb into his mind. "Th-Thank you, Malik. It means a lot."

The younger boy suddenly knitted his brows together, swallowing heavily. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Dinner will be ready soon. Tell the others to start gathering in the dining room" Malik says quietly, still stirring the soup like it was his mission in life and the sole reason for his existence.

"Yes, Malik," Akil said obediently, hurrying out of the room. The novices started to pour into the dining room, each taking their respective seats along the long table. Near one end was where Leila, Altair and Malik sat as the eldest of them all. Leila sat unhappily in her chair, slumping as she listened absently to Akil's chattering. She glanced at Altair, sitting tensely in his chair, clenching and unclenching his hands. He was trying to stay inconspicuous, it seemed, but was failing almost drastically.

"Leila?" Akil said softly. She looked at him, smiling unevenly. "You listening?"

"Oh! Of course, of course. Did Malik express any interest in needing help with dinner, Akil?"

the boy shook his head, glancing a little at Altair. "Brother Altair, are you feeling unwell, too? Dai Malik seemed so, too. Maybe there is a cold going around."

Malik enters with the pot of soup in hand, dropping it in the middle of the table. Normally, he would have served himself and taken a seat to let the others get their share but this time he merely turned around and walked right back out of the dining room.

Dawud and the other novices merely shrug and start fighting over who gets the first share. They figured it was just one of Malik's many moods.

Leila kicked Altair under the table, hard, watching as he glared back at her heatedly. _'Go after him!'_ she fumed silently, motioning to the Dai's shrinking back. _'Get your head out of your ass!'_

Altair narrowed his eyes, scraping his chair across the floor and standing up. The novices took no notice of his leave as the dove at the soup, chattering happily.

Leila pushed a full bowl towards Akil. "You need to eat," She said firmly. "No buts."

* * *

><p>"Malik," Altair called. "Malik, come out here. We have to talk."<p>

Malik stops in his tracks and turns his head to look at Altair, his eyes and face blank. "What is it, Altair?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Altair said, voice rising slightly. "Like the world has just ended. What is wrong with you?"

"I'll be fine in time. Give me a week or so, I will return to normality" Malik says carelessly, turning back and trying to walk away again.

Altair looked at him incredulously. "Why a week? What will happen in a week?"

"I'll get over my own idiocy" Malik says simply, not stopping as he walks back to the Bureau's entrance and sits at his desk.

Altair followed him stubbornly, slamming his hands down on the desk. He glared into Malik's blank eyes. "Why do you always get like this?" Altair hissed. He shook his head then, answering his own question in his head silently. Standing up properly, he moved to walk away. "Tomorrow, Leila will require your assistance in tailoring Akil's robes. She's hopeless at sewing. Perhaps being around them will brighten your mood." Altair tapped his knuckle against the desk, making sure Malik had heard him before leaving.

"Does Leila's inability to sew disappoint you, Altair? Her cooking skills are exceptional, I'm sure it will make up for it" Malik says absentmindedly, taking out some paper and ink.

Altair stopped, looking at him as if he were crazy. "What are you talking about?" he muttered. "Her lack of sewing means nothing. _You_ can sew, that means something."

Malik pauses for a moment before bursting into hollow laughter, shaking his head. "Oh, Altair, did you really think you could keep this from me? Don't be foolish. I know about you and Leila" Malik explains, searching for his pen so he could write or do something to pass the time.

Altair froze slightly, cursing under his breath. "You know? How did...you find out? We were being careful, silent."

"Do not worry. I will not tell anyone about you two. I owe you for all the months you have kept my secrets" Malik reassures him, pushing all emotion aside.

"You don't need to do that," Altair said. "It was only meant to be kept from you."

He muttered unhappily under his breath. "But now that you know..."

"It's alright, Altair. I understand. You never showed any interest in me and I was foolish to try and pursue something that would never happen. I wish you and Leila happiness and luck. Take care of her, she is a great woman and I just might kill you if you hurt her" Malik tells him, a sad smile on his face before he looks down and stares at the blank paper before him.

Altair's eyes flew open wide, blinking twice before his mouth fell open. "_You_ thought she and I were _together?_ I know I made that mistake the first time I saw her, but don't insult me by insinuating the same thing. She and I were..." Altair trailed off, cheeks heating up slightly as he cleared his throat, looking away slightly.

"I saw you _kiss_ her, Altair, stop being an idiot" Malik grumbles, rolling his eyes as he starts dipping his pen in the ink.

"I _did not_ kiss her," Altair shot back. "I haven't even _touched_ her. The last time someone touched her, I had to pull Akil off of Dawud to stop him from trying to skin him alive."

"...What...? But I saw..." Malik mutters hesitantly, looking up at Altair again.

Altair scowled, crossing his arms. "You are like a nosy old woman. Seeing what you want, not what is. I was _whispering_ to her, not kissing her. She'd punch me if I tried," he muttered. "How do you think Hassan got that bloody nose the other day?"

Malik stares at Altair dumbly for a few moments, blinking twice before nodding. "Ah...I see...I apologize. I shouldn't have eavesdropped. What _are_ you keeping from me?" Malik asks quietly, his expressions not changing much and still off.

Altair shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat again. "It's...none of your business. Its mine and Leila's secret. We'll tell you eventually. And it's _not_ what you are thinking," He said firmly.

"Very well. Go eat dinner, Altair, I imagine it is getting cold" Malik says softly, looking back down at the paper and starting to write.

Altair stared at him a second before roughly grabbing his wrist and hauling him to his feet. "You are coming with me," he hissed. "All _parents_ must be present at the table." Shoving Malik forward, Altair scowled after him. "They're your novices, not mine."

"I'm not hungry, Altair, I wish to be alone" Malik protests, trying to go back to his desk.

Altair shoved him again, scowling. "Hush, _wife_, you're not the only one who can _nag_. You need to eat, too."

"I am _not your wife_!" Malik suddenly yells, all of his emotion released from the tiny cage in his head that he locked them in. "I'm tired of doing this, Altair. You _don't_ like me and you _never_ will. I accept that now but stop teasing me like I'm your personal plaything! I am going to leave you alone and move on but you have to let me do so! All I want from you now is to be your friend. Forget everything I told you, forget everything we've experienced. Things are different now. I'm done pursuing the unachievable. It's not doing either of us any good. Now will you _please_ let me go back to my desk?" Malik unloads all of his feelings, panting hard when he was finished, looking tense and miserable.

Altair tightened his grip on Malik's shoulder, waiting until Malik had quieted his breathing a bit. "How do you know I don't care about you that way?"

"Don't even _try_, Altair Ibn La'Ahad. I know you care for me as a friend and I am thankful for it but I'm so tired and I've had enough," Malik whispers, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

Altair tightened his grip, sucking in a breath. "Do you really want to know what Leila and I were doing?"

Malik lets out an exasperated sigh and nods a bit. "Enlighten me, Altair. What were you two doing?"

"We were planning a day off for you. She would take over training the novices for the day, keep them from the Bureau. And I...would do anything you asked of me for the day as well."

He looked away, flushing stubbornly and gritting his teeth. "We would be alone. Then I could tell you..." He grunted in frustration, getting ready to walk off to save his pride.

Malik arches an eyebrow, staring at Altair expectantly with his dark brown, almost black, eyes.

Altair scowled at him, shoving him again, hard. "Leila is clumsy." he finished lamely, watching Malik's eyes narrow at him. He hadn't meant that, really! A couple days prior, she might have fallen on him, and their mouths might have done this physical _thin__g_, and he might have been thinking about Malik, because he might or might not have been hungry and seeking out the Dai, and he might or might not have thought that accidental or not, it was just _lacking_ because...because, because,...Malik was just better.

"Wait...That's not..."

"Alright...That is very enlightening Altair, I thank you for the day off. I'll pretend not to know so I don't hurt Leila's feelings. Goodbye" Malik interrupts, pulling his shoulders out of Altair's grip and walking back to his desk.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say!" Altair yelled childishly.

"Silence, Altair! Go _back_ to dinner!" Malik commands, pointing at the dining room and glaring at the Assassin.

Altair frowned at him childishly, sneering slightly. "Fine," He said.

"But for the record, I _meant _to say, 'because I might have feelings for you'," Altair said angrily, storming off out of the room and already on his way to the dining room.

"Liar..." Malik whispers to himself, flopping back down on his chair and staring at the paper before him. On it was a small heart with a bleeding crack in the middle. "You are such a liar..."

* * *

><p>When Altair reached the table, still fuming, Leila glanced over at him. "Did you tell him?" She whispered. "I know you're bad at keeping anything when it comes to Malik."<p>

"Tell Malik what?" Akil asks curiously, slurping up his soup and staring at them.

Leila froze, smiling as best she could as Akil. "That...I would like him to help me mend your robes! Right Altair?"

Altair grumbled out a response, glaring off to the side. "He didn't believe me," He said angrily. Leila sighed silently. She had deduced the relationship going on between Malik and Altair over the past couple days, catching Altair off guard one day with her revelation. He nearly tossed her out of the Bureau before she could tell him she wouldn't tell, especially since she_ also_deduced that Altair had been falling unknowingly for the Dai as well. When she confronted him, he only yelled at her, flushing darkly and muttering a string of curses at her. Hence, how their plan fell into place.

"He _didn't_ believe you? Why? Didn't you tell him how important mending Akil's robes are?"

"B-But my robes are fine-" Akil starts, looking extremely confused as he stares at them.

Altair scowled deeper, ignoring the boy as he looked back at her. "He didn't think so. He tossed me out before I could convince him otherwise."

Leila threw her hands up in frustration. "For Allah's sake!" She cried, a few of the novices looking over at her. Glaring down at them, she rose to her feet and pulled Altair to his.

"Stay in your seats and eat your damn food!" She yelled. "I expect to see _every one of you here_ when I return!"

Dragging Altair behind her, she pulled him towards Malik's office.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Doing what the two of you won't!" She growled.

"S-Sister...?" Akil whimpers, not knowing what was going on as she watches them leave.

* * *

><p>Malik was making small drawings on the paper, his eyes slightly reddened with unshed tears.<p>

"Malik!" Leila barked as she and Altair barged in. She pulled Altair next to her by his wrist before dropping it angrily.

"Leila?" Malik mutters questioningly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve quickly. "What is wrong?"

She scowled at him, poking Altair harshly in the shoulder so that he faced her.

"Altair," She said. "Kiss me."

"What?" Altair and Malik's voice resounded in unison at her statement. Her eyes didn't waver as she stared at him.

"You heard me," She said angrily. "Kiss me."

Altair hesitated, looking at her uncomfortably. He scowled at her, clenching his fists, and shuddering out an angry breath. What the hell was she doing?

"No, then?" She said, raising a brow. "All right. Then kiss Malik."

Altair froze then, looking away as his face heated up, grumbling under his breath, the tips of his ears turning red.

"What are you two doing?" Malik whispers nervously, not knowing that Leila already knew about their relationship and tensing up in his chair.

Altair crossed towards Malik, looking at him pointedly for a moment before cupping his face. Malik's lips parted to ask Altair what he was thinking he was doing, but his voice died when he saw how intense Altair's golden eyes were on him. Altair glanced back at Leila who only nodded to him, eyes going soft. Altair leaned forward, and kissed Malik.

Malik lets out a surprised moan against Altair's lips and he starts trying to push Altair away, tears slipping down his cheeks from his own fear of being hurt again.

Altair pushed harder against him, bringing a hand to interlace their fingers together. Pressing against him, Altair kept his eyes tightly shut, gulping down his ridiculous embarrassment. The very idea…The Great Altair, is getting embarrassed over something as simple as kissing. Kissing...Kissing Malik.

Malik eventually gives in and kisses back fervently, his fingers tightening on Altair's despite the pain from his burns protesting against this movement. He could care less. The whole world could burn and he would still be there, kissing Altair, _his_ Altair. Malik presses himself back against Altair and wishes he had his other arm so he could pull the man even closer to him.

"And they say women are difficult," Leila sighed before leaving the two men to their moment and closing the door securely behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Malik felt a slight regret as he and Leila sat in his room. She had stashed a bunch of books she took from his shelf in the room, plus whatever food she had smuggled in. Considering the lack of other females, and that she nor any of the other assassins, Altair included, could leave the Bureau, Jerusalem much less, she had "blackmailed" him into having a friendly night with her. She had said it was what the young girls and sometimes women did when they weren't delivering messages, as rare as that was. She hopped up on his bed, beaming mischievously.

"What exactly do girls even do at these...functions?" Malik said curiously. He didn't exactly think 'functions' was the right way to put it.

Leila flashed him that mischievous smile. He instantly saw the resemblance between her and Akil and frowned slightly to himself because Akil seemed so incapable of ever having such an expression.

"You know," She said, "Play with the other's hair, eat, tell secrets, and talk about _men_…"

She wriggled her eyebrows then, watching as his face heated up and he stuttered uncomfortably.

"I...I don't think this is appropriate, Leila!" Malik said.

Leila pouted slightly, sighing dramatically. "Come now, Malik. You must be at least a_ little_ curious at entertaining and pleasing a man? I mean you have one now..."

"Leila!" Malik gasps, his face burning and his eyes wide in shock.

Leila waved a hand, scoffing. "What is to be embarrassed about?" She babbled. "Sure it isn't something allowed, but who cares? If you like each other, then it should be fine. I think so at least."

She nodded proudly to herself, running a hand through her short, curling hair. "Now then, would you like some pointers?"

Malik looks down at his lap, thinking about what he should say. He did want to know how to please his love but he was so very embarrassed...

"F-Fine..." Malik mutters quietly after some thought, glad that they were alone.

Leila clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling. "Great!" She said, jumping to her feet. She grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him to his feet, too. She pushed him gently to the middle of the room, and motioned for him to look at her.

"As far as I've seen," She said thoughtfully. "Men like it when one's hips sway~"

She tilt her hips slightly, and sashayed around the room before turning a grin to Malik.

"See? Now you try!"

"N-No! I...I can't move my hips like that..." Malik protests, looking mortified by the concept of him having to sway his hips like some...some concubine! He backs away from Leila slightly, his eyes darting to the ground shyly.

Leila threw her hands up. "Puh-lease!" She said. "Anyone can. I've seen many a man be able to do it. Were you not the one who told me Altair had a liking for courtesan before you two got together? You can do it!"

Malik's eyes narrow slightly when he remembers those damn courtesans and their wandering hands...Those thoughts alone were enough to convince him to at least try. Malik takes a deep breath to calm himself before walking towards Leila, swaying his hips subtly but effectively.

Leila whistled, clapping her hands proudly.

"Good, good! A little more hip, tilt just a little-yes! Yes! Just like that."

"Are we done?" Malik asks through gritted teeth, feeling like he just officially lost his manhood forever and thoroughly humiliated.

"If you're going to complain, then I suppose we are," Leila said, crossing her arms. "We can move onto the more fun part of this whole experience."

"Oh? And what's that?" Malik asked cautiously.

"Secrets~"

* * *

><p>Altair was walking boredly down the halls of the Bureau, looking for something, <em>anything<em> to keep his mind occupied. Leila had abducted Malik so there went his normal entertainment for the evening. Swearing lightly under his breath, his mouth formed a tight line. Who said she could get to keep _his_ boyfriend? Altair turned on his heel, heading for Malik's room.

* * *

><p>Malik looked at Leila, slightly horrified. She sat back against his bed, tilting her head curiously at him. Maybe she shouldn't have started out so "hard-core" on him. She should have chosen a less heart-attack-inducing secret.<p>

"Girls _talk_ about these things with one another?" Malik asks almost fearfully, looking up at Leila nervously.

"Of course we do," Leila said in a mock-offended voice. "Now then, your turn. Where's the best place he's ever kissed you?"

Malik looked at her, face turning bright red. He hadn't asked her such a revealing question when it was her turn! he coughed into his fist, looking at her wearily. She was beaming at him, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"It would have to be inside one of the towers, the tallest one, over-looking Jerusalem," he muttered, abashed.

Leila smirked knowingly. "Did his stubble tickle you?"

Malik sputtered, exclaiming out to her how inappropriate and nosy she was being as she rolled her eyes. "Did it?"

"...Yes."

* * *

><p>Altair slowed his steps slightly, crossing his arms. He couldn't just burst in and kick Leila out. She was the reason they had finally gotten together. But he'd be damned if she got more time with Malik than him. He slowed his steps, narrowing his eyes at nothing. He <em>could<em>burst in, in his typical Altair fashion, or he could find a way to get Malik to come out and then abduct him to one of the many rooms himself.

Standing by the door he raised his hand to knock-

* * *

><p>"He kissed you where?" Leila exclaimed, hands flying over her mouth as she doubled over in laughter. Malik shushed her violently, nearly flying to his feet to quiet her down. Most of the novices were roomed on the opposite end of the Bureau, but his heart nearly leapt out of his chest just the same.<p>

"Sorry, sorry!" She gasped, looking up at him. "Oh wow, not even a week yet and he kissed you-"

Malik nodded tensely, face flushing deeply all over again. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to function properly after this ordeal.

"Yes, right here," Malik said, pointing to the area just above his abs.

* * *

><p>Altair flung the door open, cheeks a little flushed as well. Leila and Malik turned to him, surprised and embarrassed. Both their faces were flushed, Leila from laughter, and Malik from sheer embarrassment. He shifted uncomfortably, closing the door behind him.<p>

"What are you two doing?" Altair said, raising an eyebrow. Leila cleared her throat, grinning evilly at Malik.

"Nothing, Altair," She said. "We were just talking is all...But I think Malik might be feeling unwell. I don't think my cooking bodes well with him. I'll go make some tea for him! Will you help him to bed?"

Altair nodded slowly, not even bothering to look as Leila hurried out, no intention of returning with any tea. Altair crossed towards Malik, holding out a hand.

"How much help do you need?"

"A great deal, I think I'm going to have a heart attack...Women are crazy" Malik whimpers, gently grabbing his hand and pulling himself up.

Altair looked at him, confused. "I...suppose they are. What has she done to you?"

He looked at Malik critically, giving him a once over before shaking his head. "That crazy girl. I should go teach her a lesson..."

"No! Um...I mean, stay with me, please" Malik nearly shouts before lowering his voice to a quiet whisper, blushing a light pink.

Altair turned to him, settling on the bed with Malik. He rested a hand over his, staring off into nothing. He still felt strange about it all. Not that long ago he had been attracted to women. Malik changed all of it.

"If that's what you want."

"It is...The rains will end soon" Malik says sadly, knowing he already had a mission all set for Altair that would send him all the way to Acre for almost a month.

Altair rested his head to Malik's shoulder and shut his eyes. "Good. I wasn't going to leave anyway."

"I wish you didn't have to go...I worry when you go out on missions for the Brotherhood. Especially one as dangerous as the one you must accomplish next" Malik whispers, laying his hand on Altair's head and running his fingers through his short messy hair affectionately.

Altair grunted. "I'm a Master Assassin. I am more than capable. I will always return to you."

"I know, Altair...But that knowledge does not ease my worry. I...I wish I could fight by your side again, Altair and not have to wait in my office and write letters or make maps or train the novices when all I want is to see you drop down from the entrance of the Bureau, proud as a king, with a bloody feather in your hand" Malik whispers, closing his eyes as they fill with tears and the hand that was stroking Altair's hair moves to clutch the stump of his arm.

Altair takes his hand back, pressing his lips to the back of it. Resting the hand back to his head, he closes his eyes again; face burying deeper into his shoulder. "And you will," He said quietly. "I have much to live for."

Malik smiles warmly at Altair, his eyes softening as he gently runs his fingers through Altair's hair again, pressing his lips against his cheek gently. "As do I" Malik whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow: Kindly vote in the poll if you haven't already done so, located on our profile page. <strong>

**In terms of Leila, every girl deserves a gay bffl and and therefore Malik deserves a well-meaning unabashed friend.**


	19. Chapter 19

Altair was free-running back to the Bureau, eager to see his love once again after nearly three weeks of being stuck doing a mission. Suddenly, the world darkens before him. He looks up and gasps when he sees a large, black plume of smoke rising to block the sun. The smoke was coming from where the Bureau should be...His heart clenches with fear and he triples his pace. As he approaches, his fears are realized. The Bureau is burning to the ground, a large group of Templars standing before it, looking satisfied. He quickly activates eagle vision and sees a trail of gold...The trail his brothers must have taken to escape.

Akil was watching from nearby with most of the other assassins, sniffling sadly and whimpering as more and more time passes yet no other assassins have come out of what was once their home. "It looks as though we are the only survivors, my brothers" Another Assassin says quietly, staring on at the blaze.

Altair nearly collided into Akil as he gripped the boy's shoulders. He had done a quick scan of the remaining assassins seeing no Malik among them.

"Akil, where is Malik?" He said, voice raspy.

"H-He didn't come out...Neither did Dawud or G-Gamal or Jabir...We've been waiting h-here for almost an hour. The Templars are g-guarding the area so well that none of us c-can enter and even if we could, the smoke alone would k-kill us" Akil sobs, trembling with fear and grief.

"Wait! The Templars are pulling someone out!" An older Assassin says quickly, pointing at an entrance to a Bureau where some Templars were dragging something behind them.

Altair cursed under his breath, body going tense. His hands clenched furiously, and his fingers itched to grip at the hilt of his sword. If only that big lug of a Templar wasn't blocking the person!

The large Templar moves out of the way to reveal a badly burned corpse, his feature indistinguishable with the exception of one thing...He was missing his left arm.

"No...No, please..." Akil whispers in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Rahmatullah 'Alayk, Dai Malik..." The other Assassins whisper to themselves, bowing their heads in respect to their fallen superior and brother.

Altair's eyes flashed red, his teeth gritting together. He screwed his eyes shut, holding back his tears. Always...he always seemed to make Malik's life shit. And now the dai had paid the ultimate price. Jumping across the rooftop, he descended heavily behind one templar, and shoved his sword furiously in his abdomen. When his anguished cry of pain pierced the air, the others whirled around quickly, dropping the corpse in their haste.

"Assassin! They still live!" one hissed.

Unsheathing their swords, they ascended on Altair.

"Altair! What are you _doing_?" The older Assassin, Nizar, asks in shock, jumping down and stabbing a Templar soldier in the neck when he got close to Altair. They had lost more than enough today and he refused to lose any more brothers. The other novices jump down as well to assist Altair, their anger and pain helping to quicken their blades and fill their hearts with courage.

Akil tries to jump down to help but he is restrained by the younger novices that still could not fight so many Templars at once.

Altair didn't answer him, his eyes burning as he slammed his sword down into a Templar's shoulder. Using his foot he mercilessly shoved him off before letting the sword dive down into his abdomen.

Nazir guards Altair, skillfully blocking a larger Templar's blade before twisting about and stabbing him in the back.

Akil and the other younglings start to rain throwing knives down upon the Templars, trying to assist in any way they could. Their aim left much to be desired but the message was clear. A Templar captain quickly sounds a retreat before being stabbed in the throat by a novice and the soldiers start to run away to regroup, unable to combat so many Assassins at one time.

Altair stood, sheathing his sword, breathing heavily. Nazir clapped him on the shoulder lightly, looking out at the fallen corpse, and then at the dying smoke of the Bureau.

"Come brother, we have repairs to do..."

Akil jumps down from the roof with the other young novices, crowding around Altair. He was the eldest, most experienced, and the closest to Malik so it was clear that for now, Altair was Dai.

Altair instructed them to search the Bureau for any survivors as unlikely as it was. turning to a second group he told them to begin getting the crypt ready. He would go to the bureau's desk and write to Al Mualim.

Nazir and his group quickly search the Bureau and find two more bodies but no survivors. Akil and his group move to the crypts, finding them miraculously undamaged and being preparing the coffins. Malik's desk was barely intact, all the papers on it were burned to ash and oddly enough, the cage that held Ali was lying on the floor, broken, with no trace of the bird it once held.

Altair tried to find some paper to salvage, finding only a burnt up one, but it would have to do. He wrote slowly, trying to keep his breathing even. Balling his hand into his fist, he pressed it into his eyes and hung his head, shoulders shaking.

"Brother Altair...We found two more bodies so we have a missing brother...What should we do?" Nazir asks slowly, frowning at the grieving Altair.

"Can you identify them?" Altai said quietly, wiping his face on his sleeve, keeping a firm face.

"One had Gamal's necklace on so we assume it's him...The other had Jabir's wedding ring. So we are missing Dawud" Nazir tells Altair, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to think that Dawud turned traitor and that he was the cause of all this but he knew Dawud _never_ truly believed in the Brotherhood and _never_ followed the Creed.

Altair sighed quietly nodded, "Bury them. Then send a group to hunt for Dawud, i will join them shortly. We must know he has not betrayed us."

"Yes, Brother Altair" Nazir says with a slight bow as he helps carry the bodies down to the crypts and starts to organize a small group to look for Dawud.

Altair sat back in Malik's chair, reaching for Ali's broken, soot-covered cage. He held it in his lap, looking down at it. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He should have been here. should have known better. Should have, should have, should have...but didn't.

"Altair, we are ready" Akil says quietly, Nazir and three other Assassins lining up side by side. He refused to be left out this time. Malik was like a father to him and if Dawud truly was a traitor, he would pay dearly.

Altair stood, tossing the cage aside. He pulled his hood on further across his head, face steeled and hard. "Good. Follow me."

Nazir and the others nod quickly, pulling their hoods down as well and hardening their hearts for the hunt that was to come.

Altair climbed quickly from the Bureau, the other assassins following him and billowing on the roof. As he took off across the roofs, Eagle Vision blaring, so did the others. They were like a flock of white birds flying in formation as they followed his movements, no thinking, just acting. He rolled, springing into a run. A golden line illuminated before him, and his eyes narrowed. Stopping at the edge of the roof, he glared. He signaled to the others, doing a quick whistle.

Springing from the roof, he dropped heavily to the ground.

The other Assassins drop down on either side of him gracefully, their bodies and minds synced as they followed Altair into the poorer district. They all look around carefully, watching for Templars or for their missing brother. A bird calls from above. It was a sound that was foreign to them, not like the hawks and doves they were used to. A large, exotic bird was circling a building nearby, singing loudly in alarm. It was Ali.

Altair's eyes narrowed at the bird, whistling slightly. The bird cawed again, flying in circles before taking off west. Altair was quick on its shadow, the others fanning out to avoid suspicion.

Ali flies through the roof of an old farm house and inside it, letting out a shrill screech. Akil and the others watch from a distance, waiting for Altair to enter first.

Altair pushed the door silently open, eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the dark. Ali cawed above him, his brightly colored feathers like a torch in the dark. Altair whistled at the bird again, and then calls softly to him, almost in a purr.

Not too far away was a form, sitting heavily against the barn's walls. Altair felt an anger rising in him, his blade sliding out, the metal hidden hissing slightly.

The form twitches slightly when hearing the sound and lets out a soft, pained groan, slowly starting to shift and sit up straighter.

Altair froze, eyes narrowing. Creeping closer, his hand shot out, grabbing the form by the shoulder.

The form quickly tries to pull away, panicked and disoriented, a hand grabs Altair's wrist and tugs hard to get him off.

"Your name!" Altair barked. "Speak it now!"

"What- Altair?" A weak and familiar voice whispers as the hand on Altair's wrist goes limp and the body it led to relaxes.

"It's me, Altair...It's Malik" Malik tells him, pain clear in his voice as he takes a shuddering breath. Altair's eyes adjust to the dark and he sees that it was indeed Malik, who was injured but alive. His clothes were in rags, exposing his chest and the bandaged stump of his arm. The back of his head was bleeding, staining the wall behind him red and there were minor burns on his arm, his legs, and his chest. His dark brown eyes look into Altair's golden ones, filled with relief.

Altair's breath hitched as he crumpled to his knees, bringing Malik's body into his own. "You-You idiot!" Altair cursed, his eyes burning. "I thought you were dead. You idiot!"

"Forgive me...I had to take these documents to safety..." Malik whispers, his eyes shifting to the papers scattered on the floor, "But I was followed by a Templar captain and we fell through the roof of this farm house. The fight was glorious, I wish you could have seen it," Malik says with a slight smile, looking over at the now dead Templar with three knives in his chest. "Unfortunately, he managed to hit me in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade...I was too dizzy to get up and I keep slipping in and out of consciousness".

Altair looked at the dead body laughing to himself, shaking his head. "That is my doing no doubt. There is no other way a cripple like you could have done that" He said lightly without malice.

"I'm...I'm happy you are alive. The others will be too. Can you stand?"

"With your help, anything is possible" Malik whispers, smiling warmly at Altair, "I knew you would come to my aid...I just knew"

Altair chuckling shaking his head. "That stupid bird of yours might just be handy as well," He said softly, slinging Malik's arm around his shoulder and rising slowly. Malik hissed when they began walking but said nothing.

"You know Akil will tackle you when he sees you," Altair said.

"I pray he does not...I do not think I will survive it" Malik says playfully as they leave the farm house and the other Assassins gawk when seeing Altair with Malik.

"Dai Malik!" Akil yells happily, running towards him quickly.

Malik squeeze his eyes shut expecting a rush of small limbs to tackle him. Instead Akil stood before him, eyes shining with fresh tears. "I-I thought you died, Dai Malik..." he whispered

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Akil..." Malik tells him, his eyes opening to stare at Akil fondly before his eyes widen when seeing there were only six men, "Where are the others?"

"Calm yourself, Dai Malik. Only three of us perished, the others wait in the Bureau, grieving and repairing our home" Nazir tells him, seeing his fear.

Akil crinkled a small smile at him, tilting his head up. "We should get back then, Dai Malik. I think they deserve some good news."

"I agree...Is Dawud among the dead?" Malik asks solemnly, suddenly looking very sad.

"We believe he is. The Templars pulled his body out of the Bureau and we thought it was you" Nazir explains, wondering why Malik seemed so disturbed by the news of his death.

Altair tightened his grip on Malik's shirt, looking ahead blankly. "We should get him back to the Bureau, his injuries need medical attention. Now."

Nazir nods and quickly leads the way back to the Bureau, Akil and the others forming a protective circle around Altair and Malik.

"He saved my life" Malik says suddenly, staring down at the floor as they walk.

Altair said nothing, feeling a slight shame go through him at his earlier accusation. "We gave him a proper burial," He said. "Do not feel any more guilt."

"Thank you, Altair" Malik whispers as they reach the Bureau, the others scaling the walls and dropping down inside.

"We'll take the secret entrance," Altair said. "You won't make it into the Bureau that way."

Malik nods, shifting closer to Altair as they walk to the other entrance. "How bad is the damage?" Malik asks softly, obviously wanting to ask other things but not trusting that they were truly alone.

"You'll live," Altair said simply. "If you've survived this long with one arm, cuts like those won't kill you off."

"I meant the Bureau but I appreciate your concern" Malik says with a slight smile, Altair's care and worry for him obvious and warming his heart.

Altair shrugged, "It will be fine. Just needs some scraping here and there."

"Good" Malik says as they enter the Bureau and are greeted by a pack of overjoyed Assassins.

"Dear Allah, we thought you were dead!"

"What happened to you?"

"You're bleeding! Someone find a medic!"

"We're so happy to see you again!"

Malik shrinks away from them slightly, eyes wide as he stares at the blabbering mob and wondering how he would escape from them.

Altair smiled faintly, moving Malik to sit as the other crowd him still blabbering. When they had finally fled to collect the bandages and salve, Altair leaned down to Malik. "See? Our _children_ missed you, _wife_."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to hit you" Malik grumbles, blushing slightly and glaring halfheartedly at Altair.

Altair laughed, sitting heavily next to him. "Let them have their fun. They're just happy you're alive."

"As am I..." he murmured.

"...You're going to have to stay in my room tonight and take care of me, Altair" Malik hints, smiling at Altair as the Assassins bring what seemed like half a clinic's worth of medical supplies.

Altair smirked lightly, eyes trailing to the assassin's trickling in at the down the hall. "I have no qualms with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for voting on the polls~ EP Darkside will be working on the one-shot shortly. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Malik was lying in bed, head bandaged and waking up from a deep sleep. He yawns quietly, stretching a little.

"Finally awake, I see" Altair says from a chair beside him. He had taken it upon himself to guard and dote on Malik like he was a toddler or a precious artifact.

"How long was I asleep?" Malik asks with another sleepy yawn.

"A day, or two," Altair said simply. "I never actually counted. You were breathing, so I assumed you weren't dead."

"I can see your potential as a healer, Altair" Malik says sarcastically, feeling incredibly hungry from being asleep for so long.

"Hungry?" Altair said, and pulled a bowl of something brothy looking up from its place on the floor. Whatever it was, it was green, and lumps of something were floating in it. Altair looked at him expectantly, and Malik didn't think he knew, but his gold eyes were sparkling like an enthusiastic kid.

"...Yes..." Malik murmurs hesitantly, staring at the strange green concoction and praying that Altair was playing a joke on him. He wasn't even sure if the green goop was safe to eat.

Altair pushed the bowl further into Malik's chest, smile growing. Malik didn't feel at ease. It was almost similar to the smile he used when he was killing Templars. Almost.

"Uh...Who...Made this?" Malik asks as he slowly stirred the soup with the spoon. The smell that came from the bowl could fell a horse...

"I did," Altair said. "I contacted Leila by pigeon. She gave me the recipe. Most of your books were burned in the fire. I don't remember what color she said it should be..."

"It...Looks great, Altair..." Malik forces out, not wanting to hurt his feelings but fearing for his life as he starts building up the courage to eat the slop Altair made him.

Altair smiled wider, and jumped to his feet. "Good. You eat that up and ill fetch you more for later," He said, bounding happily towards the door.

Malik nods quickly, waiting for Altair to leave so he could get rid of the green watery poison currently in his hand.

"Akil!" Altair called down the hall. "Are you hungry?"

"I am a little hungry, brother Altair..." Akil says shyly, peeking out of a door. Malik looks around desperately before seeing a potted plant nearby. He expertly tosses the contents of the bowl so that they land in the plant's soil and it is quickly absorbed by the plant. He then pretends to be wolfing down the soup when there was nothing left in the bowl. "You are quite the cook, Ibn La'Ahad" Malik praises, hoping Akil wasn't foolish enough to eat the soup.

Altair brightened from the hallway, puffing his chest out and grapping Akil's upper arm. "Good! Did you hear what Malik says? I made good soup. It's Leila's recipe, too."

"Well, if it's sister's..."Akil trailed off, a smile creeping on his face.

"Ill fix you a bowl while I get Malik another one," Altair poked his head into the room. "Did you finish your first bowl?"

"Yes, I did and I'm very full. You don't need to get me another one" Malik says quickly, letting out a nervous laugh. The plant was already turning yellow from whatever was in that bowl and he was not willing to see what it would do to a person.

Altair nodded, "At least you're fed. I'll bring you some water after I feed Akil."

"Akil's going to have some soup?" Malik asks in concern, eyes widening slightly. Oh no...If Akil died, Malik would have to deal with a very angry Leila...

Altair smiled at him. "Yes, he is. He heard how much you liked it, so now he's curious, too. Actually, I think he wanted to tell the rest of the novices that there was enough soup for them, too."

"You know, Altair, I don't think that's such a good idea...T-The novices are on a special diet" Malik lies, not wanting to make Altair feel bad but also not wanting to lose all of his men due to food poisoning.

Altair looked put out, crossing his arms for a moment like a child. "But it took all day to make that soup," he half-whined.

"I'm sorry, Altair, maybe another time" Malik soothes him, relieved that he gave up so easily.

Altair kicked at the air and retreated out the door for a moment. "Sorry, Akil. Malik says all novices are on diet. No soup."

"A diet? Since when?" Akil asks curiously, his head cocking to the side.

_'Damn your innocence, Akil'_ Malik thinks to himself when hearing this, frowning and groaning a bit.

Altair frowned and leapt back into the room. "Yes, _Malik_, _what diet_?"

"The...Diet I just invented in my mind..." Malik mutters in resignation, bracing himself for Altair's reaction.

Altair deflated and sunk into the chair, running a hand through his hair. "If...you didn't like it...you could have just said so."

"I'm sorry, Altair, but cooking is definitely not one of your strong points" Malik says with a frown, shaking his head slightly.

Altair looked at the empty bowl, disappointed. "I only wanted to help."

"Well, the intent was good and that is all that matters, Altair. Don't be so sad" Malik tells him in an attempt to cheer him up, almost preferring the angry Altair to this.

Altair shrugged and collected Malik's bowl. "I'm not. Seeing as how you never_ actually_ ate, I'll see if I can buy something from the marketplace instead. What do you want?"

"Try to find some goat stew. It will do me good. Thank you, Altair" Malik says sincerely, smiling at him and still feeling terrible about the soup incident.

Altair nodded and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

><p>The marketplace was gloomy and not as busy as usual. Approaching Mama Isra's, Altair looked at the old hunched over woman, hands shaking as she stirred some soup. "What would you like, child?" she said.<p>

"Goat stew, extra hot." Altair said.

"Hmm...You have a sick family member?" The old woman asks with a soft, trembling voice as she pours some stew in a bowl.

"More or less," Altair said, fishing out his money. "Make it two bowls, if you can. For later."

"Young man, the best way to speed healing is to show the sick person that you love them. The stew alone is not enough" The old woman tells him wisely as she hands him the bowls. "That will be thirty ducats, effendi."

Altair resisted the urge to blush and almost hastily paid her. Taking the two bowls, Altair left for the Bureau.

* * *

><p>Malik was groaning quietly, his head feeling as though it was being split in two but he was too weak to call for help.<p>

Akil popped his head in, looking nervously at the Dai. "Dai Malik, is there something I can do for you?" He said softly.

"My head...Please...Some salve..." Malik pleads hoarsely, knowing the smell should help his headache as he clutches at the bandages with his one hand.

Akil scurried away quickly and returned with the salve. "What do you need me to do, Dai?" he said.

"Spread it on my temples and chest" Malik tells him, letting out another long groan as his headache intensifies.

Akil flushed a little, and nodded, "O-of course, Dai Malik." He poured the salve in his little hands and went to work.

Malik was too caught up in his own pain to notice or care about how well or how badly Akil was doing, eyes closing tightly as his teeth clench to bite back a frustrated yell.

Akil drew back when he was finished, rubbing off the excess on his pant legs. "Is...Is that better, Dai?"

Malik shakes his head slightly, wanting nothing more than to take an axe to his own head to end his agony.

"S-Sorry, Dai," Akil said softly. "I guess I didn't-"

"MALIK!" Altair yelled. "ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Malik jumps and nearly cries out in pain at the noise, curling up under the sheets and cursing Altair quietly as his fingers tighten on the bandages.

Altair stopped, shoving the bowls into Akil's arms. "What's wrong with Malik?" He said, hurrying towards the Dai to pull the sheets back and examine him.

Malik's eyes crack open, reddened and wet with misery and his hand was clutching at the bandages on his head so tightly that they started to tear. "Dear Allah, please don't yell again" Malik begs, his voice cracking a bit as he lets out another small groan.

"Eh? Oh. Sorry," Altair said softer. He motioned for Akil to put one bowl. "You can leave, Akil. I'll take care of him. Thanks." the younger nodded and hurried out with the other bowl. Altair exhaled and sat down quietly in the chair. "How long has your head been hurting? You probably need some food. You haven't eaten in a long time."

"It started a few minutes after you left" Malik murmurs, wincing as the pain starts to come in waves of intensity, some tolerable and some unbearable.

Altair gently propped Malik up, careful not to jostle him too much. "Open up, Malik," He said softly. "Try to eat something. At least a little bit." He put the spoon in the broth and brought it to Malik's bottom lip.

Malik opens his mouth and takes the spoon in, eating the soup slowly. "Mama Isra's?" Malik asks softly, recognizing the taste and smiling a little.

Altair nodded. "The best old broad in all of Jerusalem when it comes to cooking."

"I agree...Thank you for getting me the stew, Altair" Malik whispers as he continues to allow Altair to feed him more stew.

Half way through the bowl, Altair had settled on Malik's lap childishly, scooting a little closer with each bite his partner took.

Malik notices this and blushes, starting to eat a little faster as Altair approached him and wondering what he was planning.

Altair was almost knocking foreheads with him by the last bite, and looking more intently on his mouth than the rest of him.

Malik blushes bright red, looking into Altair's golden eyes intently as he swallows the last mouthful of stew. He had utterly forgotten his headache and was completely focused on the man in front of him.

The bowl toppled over noisily as Altair plunged forward, pinning Malik to his pillow in a kiss. Letting the Dai catch his breath for a split second, he pressed into him and again and again, fingers lying across his wrist.

Malik kisses back fervently, his legs moving to wrap around Altair's waist to bring them even closer to one another. His mind held no thought other than how much he loved the man that was currently ravishing him so thoroughly.

Altair kissed him harder, before pulling away, golden eyes lidded. He rested his head to Malik's forehead and closed his eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

"If...I say no...Will you kiss me again?" Malik asks breathlessly, licking his lips slowly and savoring Altair's lingering taste on them. His hand moves to gently stroke Altair's cheek affectionately, his dark brown eyes impassioned and filled with both love and lust.

Altair smirked, pretending to pull back and watched as Malik's eyes grew wider. "I just might, _Dai_," He said, chuckling deeply and pressing towards his Dai again.

"Hmm...You may not be much of a cook, _novice_..." Malik starts as he presses soft kisses from his lips down to his neck. "But you are the best kisser in all of Jerusalem. I love you" Malik whispers against his neck, his fingers entangling themselves in Altair's hair.

Altair laughed softly against him. "Damn right I'm the best." He buried his nose in Malik's hair. "Love you, too."


End file.
